Fragments
by Lailonniel22
Summary: All is held in the eyes of love... and hate. Which shall be the victor? Prequel to "The Lost One" and "Found". COMPLETE
1. A Broken Heart

**Fragments**

**By Lailonniel**

**Author's Note:** This is the prequel to "The Lost One" and "Found". However, you do not need to have read them to understand this story. It can stand on its own. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**Chapter I: A Broken Heart**

Gilorn leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's temple. At last, she had fallen into Elven slumber and had found some respite from her pain. She had been in labor for hours now, and the babe had still not come forth. He sighed heavily. He was so excited that this child was entering their lives, yet he hated to see his beloved wife in such pain. He lightly brushed the tangled blonde hair away from her pale face and smiled tenderly down at her. She was so precious to him. She stirred at his touch and slowly roused. Gilorn drew back and mentally cursed himself for awakening her.

Pelethel smiled weakly at him. "She will be here soon, my love. I can feel it."

Gilorn shook his head and smiled. "And how do you know that it will be a girl?"

Pelethel turned her head towards the window and gazed out, a wistful expression on her sweet face. "Because I dreamed of her," she whispered. "She will be a beautiful little girl with golden hair and laughing green eyes." She closed her eyes and smiled. "She is what I have always dreamed of, what I have always wanted."

Gilorn sat on the edge of the bed and took Pelethel's hand in his. He frowned slightly, for her hand was cold to the touch and lay limply in his own. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, all the while praying that she would not be taken from him.

"Just rest now, dear heart. I will watch over you."

She nodded weakly, and her body began to relax. He lay beside her and pulled her close to him. He had intended to stay awake, but he was so weary. Before he knew it, he had drifted off into Elven sleep, his beloved wife held protectively in his loving embrace.

* * *

Gilorn awoke abruptly as Pelethel moaned and began to writhe in pain. He sat up quickly and took her hand. 

"What is wrong, Pelethel? What can I do?" he asked in concern.

She looked up at him with wild eyes. "The baby! She is coming!"

Gilorn ran from the room and down the corridor toward the healer's chambers. He burst into the room and grabbed the healer by the arm.

"My wife! The baby is coming!" Gilorn said, as he dragged the healer down the hallway. The healer pulled his arm free from Gilorn's grasp, and he and his assistants began to follow Gilorn to the birthing chamber. As they neared Pelethel's chambers, a frightening scream rent the air. Gilorn ran towards the room, but the healer grabbed his arm and pushed him aside.

"You must stay here, Gilorn," he said firmly. His expression softened as he saw the panic in Gilorn's eyes. "Do not fear. All will be well."

The healer turned and went into the room, his attendants close behind. Gilorn waited outside for as long as he was able to, but Pelethel's cries soon became more pained and harsh. She began to cry out for him, and he knew that he could tolerate this no longer. He entered the room and ran to Pelethel's side. He could feel the healer's annoyed gaze, but he did not care. He only had eyes for his wife. He stared at her with concern. She was perspiring heavily and was so pale. She looked up at him, fear shining in her eyes.

"The baby, Gilorn! She will not come!"

He kissed her hand and tried to fight back his tears. He needed to be strong for Pelethel and for the child. Pelethel screamed again, but it was different than before. Her back began to arch, and he quickly moved to hold her from behind. Her breathing had become rapid, and she was clenching his hand so tightly that he thought it might break. She began to push and her cries were so full of pain that he feared his heart would shatter. After several pushes, the baby slid out and Pelethel collapsed against him. A small cry met his ears, and he looked at the baby in the healer's arms.

Pelethel smiled and held out her arms for the tiny babe. The moment the healer placed the baby in Pelethel's arms, she stopped crying and gazed at her mother with wide, curious eyes. Pelethel smiled at the babe and rocked her gently.

"Hello, little one. I have been waiting for you for so long." She nuzzled the baby's soft cheek. "My love. My Elerrina."

Gilorn smiled at them and placed his finger in the baby's tiny hand. He laughed softly as the baby's hand grasped his finger. He kissed Pelethel, and then began to study the babe. She had a small tuft of blonde hair and green eyes. Just as Pelethel had said. Pelethel reached up and gave the baby to him. He held Elerrina in his arms and smiled down at her.

"Hello, princess," he whispered. "You are so beautiful."

Pelethel watched them lovingly. Gilorn seemed absolutely in love with Elerrina, and she with him. Pelethel sighed. At last she had everything that she had ever wanted. A loving husband and a beautiful child. She could not be happier. She continued to gaze at them, but gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Something was wrong.

Gilorn glanced sharply at his wife when he heard her gasp. He handed the baby to one of the healer's assistants and took Pelethel into his arms. She was deathly pale and her breathing was labored. He looked at the healer in panic, but the healer was already examining her. Gilorn looked down and his heart stopped at what he saw. Blood was pouring from Pelethel like a river, a fatal river that seemed to have no end. Pelethel weakly grasped his hand, and he looked down at her in desperate concern.

"Take care of her, Gilorn," she whispered. "Tell her how much I love her." She gazed into his eyes, the light in her own fading. "I love you."

"Pelethel, do not leave me. Please. I need you. I love you so much."

She turned her gaze to the baby and smiled. Her breathing slowed and ceased, and her body went limp in Gilorn's arms. Gilorn held her close and wept, never realizing that the healers had left the chamber, taking the baby with them.

* * *

Several years passed and Elerrina had grown into a beautiful, wild elfling. Gilorn watched her grow, and every day his heart became heavier. Every day, she looked more and more like her mother. _Pelethel, how I miss you, my love._ He sighed. He knew that he could not be a proper father to Elerrina. He was a messenger of Rivendell and was often sent great lengths to deliver messages to other realms. He sighed, for he knew that was not the only reason. His grief over losing Pelethel had become so great that it hurt him to even look at Elerrina. He loved his daughter deeply, but he knew that it would be best to send her to Mirkwood to live with Pelethel's sister and her husband. Silaerwen and Maldathar would care for Elerrina and give her the love that she deserved. He glanced up as Elerrina ran into the room. 

"Ada! Look at what I found!" She opened her hand and revealed a large blue butterfly. She grinned up at him proudly. "Is it not beautiful, Ada?" 

Gilorn smiled at her and lifted her onto his lap. "It is beautiful, my Elerrina. Just like you."

She giggled and leapt from his arms. She ran over to the window and released the butterfly. She smiled and waved at it, before running back over to her father and climbing into his lap. Gilorn held her close and kissed her hair. He knew that he needed to tell her, even though she might not understand.

"Elerrina, I have something to tell you." Elerrina turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. He sighed. "I am going to take you to visit Silaerwen and Maldathar in a few days." 

Elerrina grinned at him. "I love them!"

Gilorn smiled sadly and kissed her cheek. "I know, my sweet, and that is why you will be staying with them for a while."

Elerrina frowned. "For how long, Ada?" 

"For a long time, princess."

"But I want to stay with you."

He touched her hair. "I know, but you cannot."

Tears began to course down Elerrina's cheeks. "Why, Ada? I love you and want to live with you!"

He fought back his own tears and looked at her. "No, Elerrina. You are going to live with them," he told her, his voice far more stern than he had intended.

Elerrina moved from his lap and ran to her room, her little sobs breaking his heart. He sighed. _One day you will understand, my daughter. One day._

* * *

Gilorn sighed in relief as they finally entered Mirkwood. It had been a long journey, for both he and Elerrina. She sat in front of him on the horse, and he looked down at her little golden head. She had been so silent during their travels, barely speaking to him at all. He knew that she was hurting and did not understand why he was leaving her. He had thought about turning around and taking Elerrina back to Rivendell many times, but he knew he could not. 

Gilorn halted before Maldathar and Silaerwen's home, and they ran out to meet them. He dismounted and lifted Elerrina off of the horse. The moment her little feet touched the ground, she ran into Silaerwen's arms and buried her face in her dress. Gilorn winced as he saw the sobs that began to shake Elerrina's little body. Maldathar reached out and clasped his arm.

"Come inside and rest, Gilorn," Maldathar offered. "You look exhausted."

Gilorn shook his head. "Thank you for the invitation, Maldathar, but I think it would be best if I left."

Maldathar nodded, and Gilorn walked over to Elerrina. He knelt before her and smiled sadly. "Goodbye, princess. Behave for Silaerwen and Maldathar."

Elerrina stared at him for a moment before she ran into his arms. She began to cry again, and he cried along with her.

"I love you, Elerrina," he whispered.

"I love you too, _Ada_. Please do not leave me," she begged.

"I am sorry, princess, but I have to." He drew back and looked into her eyes. "I will be back to visit you soon."

He kissed her cheek and rose. He quickly mounted his horse and turned for one last look at his daughter. She looked back at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. He waved at her and rode out of the city, his heart breaking. _I love you, Elerrina._ He sighed heavily and rode quickly away from Mirkwood, the image of Elerrina's heartbroken little face permanently etched into his mind.


	2. The Journey

**Chapter II: The Journey**

Elerrina lived with Silaerwen and Maldathar for many years. She rarely saw her father, and when she did, they were like strangers. She had come to love Silaerwen and Maldathar as though they were her parents, and they loved her like she was their own daughter. Yet a part of her still wished that she could be with her father, even though they hardly knew each other.

When Elerrina came of age, Silaerwen and Maldathar desired for her to learn a trade. Therefore, she had trained in the ways of a scribe and also in the art of painting. She enjoyed both, yet she was lonely, for she had no friends to spend time with. She was different than the other ellyth her age. While they were out seeking husbands and learning the ways of a wife, Elerrina was in the library pouring over her books and scrolls. The other ellyth flaunted their beauty, yet Elerrina did not. Her hands and clothes were always covered in ink and paint, and she did nothing to enhance her appearance. Marriage was not something she sought; rather, she was content to study and paint.

One of the happiest days of her life was when she obtained a position as a scribe to Lord Faervell, one of King Thranduil's advisors. She worked diligently for him, and was rewarded for her efforts, for he taught her many things about helping to manage a kingdom. This was knowledge that most scribes never received, and Elerrina was grateful that she had been so fortunate.

However, Elerrina's desire to see her father grew, for he had not been to visit her in several years. She knew that she had to go to him, to find out why he had not come to see her. She also wanted to see where her mother had lived. Silaerwen had told her many stories of Pelethel, yet Elerrina wanted to know more. Perhaps going to Rivendell would help her feel closer to her mother.

Lord Faervell was most unhappy to lose her as a scribe, and he promised her that she could continue to work for him whenever she returned. Maldathar and Silaerwen were heartbroken when she told them she was traveling to Rivendell. They tried to discourage her from leaving, telling her that she would not find what she sought, but Elerrina could not be swayed. She was going to travel with the next party that left Mirkwood for the Grey Havens. And that party was leaving very soon.

* * *

The day had finally arrived for Elerrina to leave for Rivendell. She was nervous and excited about the journey, yet terribly sad about leaving Maldathar and Silaerwen. They were her family, the only real family that she had ever known, and it broke her heart to leave them. Yet she knew that she must. 

Silaerwen walked forward and embraced her tightly, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. "I love you, Elerrina. I wish you would stay."

"I know you do, Silaerwen, but I cannot. This is something that I must do," Elerrina whispered.

Silaerwen looked into her eyes and smiled. "I hope you find what you seek, Elerrina. I truly do."

Elerrina nodded and Silaerwen kissed her cheek. Silaerwen released her and Maldathar approached. He drew Elerrina into his arms and held her tightly.

"You are my daughter, Elerrina. Perhaps not by birth, but in my heart you are and always will be my daughter. I love you, little one."

Elerrina leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Maldathar. You and Silaerwen will always be my parents."

She drew back, and Maldathar helped her mount her horse, Rovain. He and Silaerwen reached up and took Elerrina's hand.

"Be safe, Elerrina," Maldathar said.

"And remember that we love you," Silaerwen whispered through her tears.

"I will. I love you both dearly. Farewell."

Elerrina turned her horse and went to join her traveling companions. Her heart was heavy, but someday, she hoped to return to Mirkwood and to her beloved family.

* * *

The journey was long and difficult for Elerrina, for she was unaccustomed to traveling such long distances. Her only previous traveling experience had been when her father had brought her to Mirkwood, and that journey was not a pleasant memory for her. She traveled with the other Elves, yet she did not speak to them, and they made no attempts to speak to her. They seemed too preoccupied with their own thoughts to attempt to ease the thoughts of one nervous elleth. 

She spent her nights reading and studying, while the other Elves sang and fellowshipped with one another. This did not upset her though, for she had never truly had the heart or the love for singing, and she was accustomed to being alone. Every day the company drew nearer to Rivendell, and Elerrina knew that she would soon be traveling alone, for the remaining Elves were continuing on to the Grey Havens. Yet day by day, she became more at ease with traveling through the woods and land. She even began to enjoy the journey, and she reveled in the beauty of nature. The lakes and streams were exquisite, and the woods were wondrous, full of animals and birds.

Several weeks passed, and it soon became time for her to continue on her journey alone. Many of the Elves bid her a warm farewell which surprised Elerrina, for most had not spoken to her until this moment. She gave them an awkward smile and returned their farewell, wishing them a safe journey to the Grey Havens and to Valinor. She and Rovain left the company and traveled on alone. Elerrina sighed. They would reach Rivendell in a few days.


	3. An Unexpected Homecoming

**Chapter III: An Unexpected Homecoming**

Elerrina began her search for her father's home the moment she entered Rivendell. She remembered him saying that it was near the bridge, yet she searched and searched and still could not find it. She glanced up and saw a lovely elleth nearing her. _Perhaps, she will know where his home is._

"Pardon me, my lady," Elerrina began. The maiden stopped and smiled at her. Elerrina gave her a nervous smile and continued, "I am searching for the house of Gilorn. Do you know where it is?"

The elleth stared at her blankly for a moment before her eyes brightened in recognition. "Oh, yes. His home is the third one past the bridge."

Elerrina smiled at her. "Thank you, my lady."

The elleth smiled and gave a slight nod before departing. Elerrina walked toward the bridge, and stopped before the house that the elleth had mentioned. She studied the house with fascination. It was small, yet large enough to be comfortable. Elerrina grimaced at the condition of the garden. It appeared that it had not been tended in some years, for it was overgrown with weeds that had choked the life out of all the other living plants.

Elerrina sighed and walked up to the door. She raised a trembling hand to the door and knocked, but as she did, the front door opened with a loud creak. Elerrina frowned and stepped inside the house. She called out several times, but received no answer. She walked farther into the house and was shocked by what she saw. The entire house was in disarray. The furnishings were covered in dust, and the house itself was musty and smelled of disuse. Elerrina could feel her anger begin to rise as she continued to look around. No one had lived in this house for several years! She sank down into an old, wooden chair. Her father had left without so much as a word to her! She sighed angrily. Where had he gone? She glanced around the room, and her gaze rested upon a small desk. She frowned as she saw a piece of parchment lying on top. She walked over and picked up the parchment and was surprised to find her name written at the top in her father's familiar scrawl.

_My dearest Elerrina,_

_If someday you read this, you must understand why I had to leave. I have departed for the Grey Havens and for Valinor. The grief over losing your mother has become so great that I feel I shall perish if I do not leave these shores. The house and all of its contents belong to you now. I love you so much, princess, and it breaks my heart to leave without saying farewell to you. I tried to send you a letter so many times explaining this to you, but I could not bring myself to hurt or disappoint you again. I only hope that one day you will understand why I had to leave, and that one day you will be able to forgive me. I love you, my Elerrina. Never forget that._

Elerrina clenched the parchment in her hand and began to weep. _He said he loved me, yet he left me. Why did he not take me with him?_ She continued to cry, but a bitter anger soon replaced her tears. _No! He left me as a child, and now he has left me again! I cannot forgive him now. _She sighed heavily. _Perhaps, I never shall._

She looked around the house in dismay. It would take days to clean. She sighed. Perhaps even longer, for she was not very skilled at cleaning. She grimaced at the dirt and grime that covered everything and shook her head. _I have nowhere else to go, so I must stay here._ Her mouth curved into a wry smile._ Even though this place is not even fit for mice._ She slowly began picking up furniture and cleaning the house as well as she was able to. She sighed heavily. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Elerrina spent several days cleaning her father's home, until she deemed it presentable. To most Elves it would still be considered messy, but to her it was quite adequate. She smiled wryly. She had never been one to enjoy an immaculately clean house; rather, she preferred the house to be comfortable. 

One morning, she went for a walk through the city, desperate to be away from that house for a while. She walked aimlessly, just reveling in the beauty of Rivendell. The trees and waterfalls were wondrous, and many exquisite statues and fountains were scattered throughout the city. One particular statue caught her eye. It was of a lovely elleth with sad, piercing eyes. Her hand was extended, reaching for some unknown soul, and a single tear lay upon her cheek. Elerrina was studying the statue so intently that she did not see the ellon heading straight for her. He jarred her and nearly knocked her from her feet, yet he did not stop his hurried pace. Elerrina regained her balance and glared after the ellon.

"Did you not see me standing here?" she called angrily.

The ellon froze and turned back to her. He stared at her for a moment before walking over to her.

"I apologize for my rudeness, my lady," he said hurriedly. "Are you all right?"

Elerrina looked at the ellon in surprise. He was continuously shifting his weight from side to side, seemingly unable to stand still. He kept glancing around, as if expecting someone to come and rebuke him for pausing in his errand for a moment. She shook her head slightly. He was the most harried Elf she had ever seen.

"I am uninjured," she said.

"Very good," he said, and continued walking.

Elerrina stared after him. He seemed so distressed and busy that she pitied him. _Perhaps there is something I can do to help._

"Pardon me," she called after him. He stopped and turned to look at her with nervous annoyance. She walked over to him and smiled. "Is there something I can do to aid you?"

The ellon stared at her in surprise for a moment before answering. "Not unless you are a scribe," he said hopelessly.

Elerrina smiled at him. "I am a scribe."

The ellon reached out and caught her arm, startling her. "Truly?" he asked.

"Yes. How can I aid you?"

The ellon grinned at her. "Thank the Valar! Come with me, my lady."

He began pulling her along, and she followed quickly after him. "I am Elerrina," she told him.

"Celeblas. How long have you been a scribe?"

"Many years, Celeblas. I have just left a position with Lord Faervell of Mirkwood."

This seemed to please Celeblas even more. "There are several lords in need of a scribe. I am currently working as a scribe for all of them, but I have become unable to accomplish all of the tasks that they require." He stopped and studied her for a moment. "Lord Glorfindel is in need of a scribe, as is Lord Erestor."

"Which one needs the most assistance, Celeblas?"

Celeblas gave her an uneasy smile. "Lord Erestor. He is the most... difficult."

Elerrina frowned. _Of course._ She gave Celeblas a confident smile. "I would be most happy to assist him."

Celeblas grinned and began pulling her along with him. They entered the palace of Lord Elrond and walked down a long corridor. Celeblas stopped before a large door and knocked nervously.

"Enter," a cold voice called from inside.

Celeblas opened the door and pulled her inside with him. Elerrina found herself facing a handsome, yet very annoyed dark-haired Elf. Celeblas bowed before him.

"Lord Erestor, this is Lady Elerrina. She is interested in becoming a scribe for you."

Celeblas bowed again and walked towards the door. He gave her an appreciative, yet pitying smile and quickly left the room.

Elerrina watched him leave and returned her attention to Lord Erestor. She started slightly as she found his dark eyes boring into her own. She frowned. She knew that he was trying to intimidate her, but she was not going to let him.

"I would be most happy to assist you, my lord," she said, her voice calm.

Erestor stared at the elleth before him. She looked young and naive. What could she possibly know about being a scribe to a lord of Rivendell?

"Have you ever worked as a scribe before?"

The maiden nodded. "Yes, my lord. My most recent position was under Lord Faervell of Mirkwood. I served with him until I came to Rivendell."

Erestor stared at her in surprise for a moment, but quickly hid it behind a mask of arrogance. He glared at her again, trying to intimidate her, but she seemed unaffected.

"This will not be an easy position. If that is what you were expecting, I suggest you leave now." The maiden did not move. "I will expect you to be here at sunrise, and you will not leave until I release you. You will perform every task I require of you without question, and you will do it quickly."

Elerrina nodded. "Yes, my lord. I shall do all that you have asked."

"Very well then. The position is yours. I will expect you here tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"Yes, my lord." Elerrina nodded to him and left the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned heavily against it. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Strength

**Chapter IV: Strength**

Elerrina worked for Lord Erestor for several weeks. She accomplished everything that he required of her, both thoroughly and quickly, and yet he was never pleased. The moment she finished one task, he had another one for her. He never thanked her and treated her as though she were his slave instead of his scribe.

The evening of the Summer Festival was one that Elerrina looked forward to with great anticipation. She did not really enjoy festivals, but she desperately needed a reprieve from Lord Erestor's constant demands. She completed her tasks early that day, and by the time she was finished, she was most eager to leave, for Erestor had been particularly difficult that day. She approached his desk warily, and he glanced up at her.

"Is there anything else that you require of me today, Lord Erestor?"

He glared at her coldly. "Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"My intent is to attend the festival this evening, my lord."

He shook his head. "No. I need you here. There is much work to be done."

Elerrina sighed heavily and tried to mask her annoyance. Her patience was wearing thin. "I have accomplished all of my tasks, my lord. What else needs to be done?"

He stared at her, obviously surprised that she had questioned him. "I will find something."

Elerrina glared at him, what remained of her patience now gone. "My lord, I have done all that you have asked, and yet you treat me as though I am incompetent and have none of my own tasks to accomplish. I am your scribe, Erestor, not your slave. If a slave is what you seek, then I suggest you look elsewhere, for you will not find one in me."

He stared at her in shock for a long moment before he spoke. "You are right. I have treated you badly." He sighed. "I am not accustomed to having what I need done quickly and properly. I am sorry, Elerrina. Please enjoy the festival."

Elerrina smiled in surprise. She had not been expecting an apology. "Thank you, my lord."

He smiled at her, and she turned to leave, but something stopped her. She turned back to him, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Are you attending the festival, my lord?"

"No, I have too much work to do."

She shook her head. "I know that is not true, my lord, for everything is finished." Her mouth curved into a wry smile. "You should attend the festival, for I imagine that you need a reprieve as much as I do."

He laughed softly. "Perhaps, but I rarely attend festivals."

Elerrina smiled and grabbed his arm. He stared at her in shock as she pulled him to his feet. "You are going to attend with me tonight," she informed him.

"You wish for me to attend with you?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course." She began walking down the hallway, still holding onto his arm. He followed her, far too surprised to protest. They left the palace and began walking towards the festival. Elerrina was determined that Erestor would have an enjoyable time, and she was going to do everything possible to make that happen. She smiled. Perhaps then he would learn to relax.

* * *

Erestor and Elerrina arrived at the festival just as it was beginning. They sat on the soft grass and watched as the other Elves sauntered about. Erestor turned and studied Elerrina with open curiosity. He really knew nothing about her, other than the fact that she was a skilled scribe. 

"Elerrina," he began. She turned to him and smiled. "How long have you resided in Rivendell?"

"Only a few months. I hail from Mirkwood."

"Is your family still in Mirkwood?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes. My mother's sister and her husband still dwell there. I have lived with them since I was a small child."

"And what of your parents, Elerrina?" He frowned, for Elerrina's countenance had darkened considerably.

"My mother died in childbirth, and my father has since traveled to Valinor."

Even though her expression was stoic, Erestor could hear the bitterness in her voice as she spoke of her father. He sensed that there was more to this story, but he did not want to press her. He stood to his feet and smiled at her. She gave him a strange look as he offered her his hand.

"Shall we dance, my lady?"

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I am not one for dancing."

Erestor seized her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "You brought me to this festival, and now I am going to drag you onto this dance floor."

She opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it. He gave her a sly smile, and she shook her head and laughed softly.

"Come, Elerrina. Dance with me."

She smiled and nodded, and he pulled her onto the dance floor. They spent the rest of the evening dancing and just enjoying one another's company. They were now more at ease with one another, and they both knew that working together would now be a far more pleasant experience.

* * *

After several weeks, Erestor was sent to Lothlorien on an important business matter. He informed Elerrina that he did not need her to accompany him, and told her to enjoy the time to herself. She bid him farewell, and walked slowly back to her home. A warm breeze whispered through the city, and the smell of the woods was intoxicating. Elerrina closed her eyes and smiled. She would aid Celeblas while Erestor was away, but for now, she was going to paint. 


	5. Two Ellyn

**Chapter V: Two Ellyn**

Nenthalion walked through the woods, heading for his home. He was a guard, and he was returning from his post on the outer borders of Rivendell. It had been a lengthy term this time, and he was tired and glad to be going home. He stopped for a moment and leaned against an old oak tree. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the breeze on his face. He started slightly as a voice called out to him.

"Pardon me, but would you please stand elsewhere?"

Nenthalion turned and saw an elleth standing a short distance away. She was looking at him expectantly, and he frowned. _Rather impertinent, is she not?_ He walked toward her. "I did not realize that this was your part of the forest."

The elleth sighed. "I apologize. I am only attempting to paint."

Now, that was interesting. Nenthalion looked at her easel and supplies and felt foolish, for he had been too insulted to notice them earlier. "Painting? I am a painter as well."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "I am a scribe. I merely attempt to paint."

He smiled at her. "And I am a guard. I paint as a pastime. I am Nenthalion."

"Elerrina."

_Elerrina. What a beautiful name._ "Do you paint often?"

"Not as often as I would like. This is the first opportunity I have had to paint since I have been in Rivendell."

"Where do you hail from, Elerrina?"

"Mirkwood."

"I imagine that there are many beautiful scenes to paint there."

"Yes. Mirkwood has lent itself to me and my inspiration many times."

He began to approach her painting, but she nervously attempted to conceal it. He smiled at her. "Might I see your painting? I am most interested to see the talents of Mirkwood." She appeared to be considering it, and he tried to reassure her. "I am certain that it is lovely, my lady."

She slowly moved aside, and he studied her painting. He was surprised that she had tried to hide it, for she was very talented. He looked at her and smiled.

"It is lovely, Elerrina." She started to protest, but he shook his head. "I promise that I will always give you my honest opinion. Who better to trust than another painter?"

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Nenthalion."

"Of course."

Elerrina smiled and studied Nenthalion. He was handsome, with black hair and piercing brown eyes. He smiled at her, and they began to discuss their mutual love of painting. They talked for hours, well into the evening. Elerrina looked up at the sky and sighed. It was late, but she did not want to leave. She had few friends, and the fact that Nenthalion enjoyed painting made him all the more appealing as a friend.

"I have enjoyed our discussion, Nenthalion, but I really must start home."

"I have enjoyed it as well. Perhaps, we can paint together sometime?"

Elerrina nodded. "I would enjoy that. Good evening, Nenthalion."

"Good evening, Elerrina."

Elerrina gathered her supplies and began to walk home. Nenthalion watched her as she walked away. _She is lovely. I will definitely have to spend more time with her._

* * *

Elerrina walked toward her home, but her pace was slow, for she was laden with painting supplies. She continued to walk, but suddenly someone jarred her. She barely kept from falling, and as she regained her balance, she glared after the Elf. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. 

"Celeblas!" she called after him in annoyance.

Celeblas turned and winced when he saw her. "I am sorry, Elerrina. I did not see you. I am behind with my duties."

"At this hour, Celeblas? Do you not rest?"

"The Elven lords never rest, Elerrina, and therefore, neither can I. Farewell!" he called, as he walked hurriedly away.

Elerrina stared after him and shook her head. _I am definitely going to have to aid him._ She turned and sighed as she saw several of her brushes scattered along the pathway.

"Do not fret, Celeblas. I will get them," she muttered.

She bent down to retrieve them, but as she did, a jar of paint fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She began to reach for her supplies again, but a hand reached out and picked them up for her. She straightened and as she did, she met the deep blue gaze of a handsome, golden-haired ellon. He smiled and handed her the brushes and paint.

"Thank you, my lord," she said softly.

"Of course, my lady. May I assist you?" he asked, looking pointedly at the abundance of supplies in her arms.

"No, my lord. I can manage. Thank you for your offer." She nodded to him and continued walking toward her home.

* * *

Glorfindel watched the elleth as she walked away. He had never seen her before, so he assumed that she was new to Rivendell. He sighed. He admired her stubbornness, yet he wished that she had allowed him to aid her. He smiled slightly. Perhaps he would see her again. 


	6. Odd Feelings

**Chapter VI: Odd Feelings**

The following morning, Elerrina went in search of Celeblas, for she knew that he needed help with his many duties. She knew that he would most likely be in the library, and that was where she found him, pouring over mounds of books and manuscripts. She approached his table and sat down opposite him. He glanced up at her with a hopeful, pleading look in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"How can I assist you, Celeblas?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Elerrina. I am most grateful for your help." He glanced around at the piles surrounding him, and finally pointed to a small stack of scrolls.

"Would you take these to Lord Glorfindel, Elerrina? His study is on the left of the main hallway, three doors past Lord Erestor's."

Elerrina nodded. "Of course, Celeblas. I shall deliver these to him, and then I shall return to help you sort through all of this."

Celeblas gave her an appreciative smile, and she left for Lord Glorfindel's study. She stopped before a large, ornate door and knocked softly. A voice called for her to enter, and she did so, closing the door behind her. She turned to face Lord Glorfindel, and her eyes widened as she recognized him as the ellon that had assisted her last eve.

He smiled at her. "My lady, we meet again. I did not know that you were a scribe as well as a painter."

She glanced at him and tried not to blush. _And I did not realize that you were an Elven lord, second only to Lord Elrond. Now I feel even more foolish and clumsy than I did last night._ She gave him a nervous smile. "Yes, my lord. I am aiding Celeblas. He asked me to deliver these to you." She handed him the scrolls and stepped back. She nodded to him and moved towards the door, anxious to leave.

"Wait," he called. She froze and slowly turned around. He smiled at her. "I do not believe I know your name."

"Elerrina, my lord."

He rose and walked over to her. "I am pleased to meet you, Elerrina. I am Glorfindel."

She looked into his eyes. "A pleasure to meet you also, my lord." She nodded to him. "Good day."

"Good day, Elerrina."

She turned and quickly left the room, her heart pounding. She shook her head in annoyance. _What is wrong with me?_ Never before had she met an Elf that made her feel so awkward and nervous. She sighed. _I am just embarrassed by my clumsiness last eve. That is all._ She walked back to the library, determined to aid Celeblas and to forget all about Lord Glorfindel.

* * *

Elerrina finished assisting Celeblas late in the afternoon. She gathered her painting supplies and headed for the waterfalls. She knew that such a picturesque location would be a lovely scene to paint. She set up her easel and began. The picture slowly began to appear, but she frowned for she was having difficulty making the water appear to flow. She glanced up as she heard someone approach. Nenthalion appeared before her carrying an assortment of painting supplies. He smiled at her, his dark eyes alight with some mysterious emotion.

"Good day, Elerrina. May I join you?"

She smiled. "Of course. I would enjoy the company."

Nenthalion set his easel beside hers and began to paint. However, he was not painting the waterfall before him. He was painting something that came purely from fantasy. He glanced at Elerrina and frowned. Her brow was wrinkled in concentration, and she looked terribly frustrated.

"Is something wrong, Elerrina?"

She sighed. "I am having difficulty with this waterfall."

He studied her painting and nodded. He could see what the problem was.

"Try holding your brush this way. Here, I will show you."

Elerrina expected him to show her by example, but instead, he took her hand and moved it in a sweeping stroke. She blushed uncomfortably. She could not determine why, but she felt odd as he held her hand. She ignored her feelings and returned her attention to the painting. She smiled. The waterfall was significantly improved.

"Thank you, Nenthalion. The change is remarkable."

He smiled at her in a way that made her blush. "I will assist you any time you wish, my lady."

She nodded and gave him an uneasy smile. "Might I see your painting?"

"Of course."

He moved aside, and she studied his painting. It was of a strange wolf with bloodthirsty yellow eyes. The wolf's mouth was curved into a vicious snarl, and its teeth were bared, as if it were preparing to attack its prey. The dark night and eerie full moon made the scene all the more frightening. Yet, it was beautifully done, very detailed and realistic.

"It is extraordinary. The scene and the wolf are truly terrifying. I feel as though the wolf is going to leap out of the painting and attack me at this very moment."

He reached out and took her hand. "Never you, Elerrina. He would never hurt you," he said and kissed her hand.

She blushed and he smiled. She gently pulled her hand away and returned to her easel. However, she was so flustered that she could not finish her painting. She sighed, somewhat relieved. It was evening, and she needed to begin making her way home.

"I am going to start home, Nenthalion. Perhaps I shall try to finish the painting tomorrow."

He nodded. "Good night, Elerrina."

"Good night."

She gathered her supplies and started for home. She could feel his gaze upon her as she walked away. She frowned. Why was she so uneasy? Nenthalion was kind, yet she felt… odd when she was with him today. She shook her head and pressed the feelings away. _I am just tired, that is all. Celeblas had much work for me to do today. Everything will be fine once I rest. _She continued to make her way home and tried to ignore the disturbing feelings that had settled over her.


	7. Attraction

**Chapter VII: Attraction**

Several months passed, and Lord Erestor had not yet returned. Elerrina had become so involved in assisting Celeblas that she rarely had time to paint or to do anything else, for that matter. Work had once again become her entire life, but she did not have the heart to stop helping Celeblas. The poor Elf needed her too badly.

One afternoon, she was walking to the palace to deliver several manuscripts to Lord Glorfindel, when she came across Nenthalion. He smiled as she neared him.

"Elerrina, I have not seen you in some time. Have you not been painting?"

She shook her head. "No. I have been aiding Celeblas and have not had the chance to paint."

"I see. When does Lord Erestor return?"

"I know not. He has not yet sent word." She smiled at him. "I must be going, Nenthalion. I hope to paint again soon."

Elerrina moved to leave, but Nenthalion caught her arm. She turned back and looked at him in confusion. He smiled at her.

"Elerrina, will you dine with me this eve?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She had not been expecting this. "I am sorry, Nenthalion, but I cannot. Celeblas has much work for me tonight." She looked up at the sky. "I really must be going, Nenthalion. These scrolls are already overdue. Farewell."

He nodded slightly, and she continued on to the palace. She hoped that she had not hurt him, but she really did have a great deal of work that she needed to finish. She looked down at the parchments in her hand and sighed. _I hope Lord Glorfindel will not be angry that I am late in delivering his manuscripts._

* * *

Glorfindel angrily paced the floor of his study. He was in a foul mood, and the fact that Celeblas was overdue in delivering his scrolls was not improving matters. Where was that Elf? He glanced up as someone knocked on the door. At last that scribe had arrived! 

"Enter," he growled. He was going to have to inform that scribe of the importance of being prompt.

The door slowly opened, and he began to rebuke who he thought was Celeblas. "Celeblas, how many times must I tell you that I need my work on time, not…" He stopped as Elerrina entered his study. She winced as she glanced at him and quickly lowered her eyes.

"Please forgive me, my lord. It is my fault that these are late, not Celeblas'. It will not happen again, my lord. Here are your manuscripts."

He reached out and took the scrolls from her, but she did not look at him. He sighed, all of his former anger gone.

"Elerrina, look at me." He sighed, for she still would not meet his eyes. He reached out and gently tipped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "It is all right, Elerrina. I am not angry anymore. I was in a foul mood, and I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me, my lady."

"Of course, my lord," she whispered. She moved to leave, but he caught her arm.

"Are you attending the Winter Celebration, Elerrina?" _Why did I mention that?_ he wondered.

Surprise crossed her face. "I know not, my lord. Celeblas and I always have much work to do."

He nodded. "I hope to see you there, Elerrina."

She smiled slightly and departed. He stared after her, a confused expression on his fair face. _Why am I concerned with whether or not she attends the celebration?_ He sighed. If Celeblas had entered the room, Glorfindel would have reprimanded him. But the mere sight of Elerrina made all of his anger vanish. _Why does she affect me so? _He shook his head. _I do not have time for this._ He grabbed his manuscripts and began to work, determined to put Elerrina and the celebration far from his mind.

* * *

On the morning before the Winter Celebration, Glorfindel went for a ride through the countryside. Asfaloth trotted lazily through the woods, and Glorfindel relaxed and just enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face. His mind wandered to Elerrina. He had not seen her since that day in his study. Had she decided to attend the celebration? Was she attending with someone? He sighed heavily. Elerrina was on his mind so much of late. _Why can I not stop thinking of her?_

He continued to ride, but he started slightly as he saw Elerrina riding some distance away. She was riding so quickly that he thought something was amiss. He nudged Asfaloth and hurried after her. He chased her for some time before she finally slowed. He rode up and halted beside her.

"Lord Glorfindel!" she said in surprise.

"Elerrina, is everything all right? Are you well?"

She looked at him oddly. "Yes. I am well. What makes you think otherwise?"

"You were riding so quickly that I thought something was wrong."

She smiled. "Rovain is very high-spirited," she told him and patted her horse's side. "He enjoys galloping wildly and with haste. I enjoy such rides as well." The horse stamped his hoof impatiently, and she scratched his ears.

Glorfindel smiled at her. "It appears that he wishes to ride further. Forgive me, Elerrina. I did not mean to interrupt your ride."

He turned and began to ride away, but she called out to him.

"Wait, Lord Glorfindel." He turned, and she rode over to him. She gave him a shy smile. "Would you care to join me?"

He stared at her in surprise for a moment, but then smiled. "I would love to, Elerrina."

She smiled and they began riding. Glorfindel glanced over at her.

"Are you going to be able to attend the Winter Celebration, Elerrina?"

"I hope to. As long as Celeblas does not desperately need me."

"Do you never rest, Elerrina? Or do anything that you find enjoyable?"

She laughed softly. "Occasionally. I love to paint, but my work has not permitted me to do so as of late. I escaped Celeblas for a few hours this morning so that I could ride."

Glorfindel grinned. "I imagine that he is frantically searching for you."

"I am certain of it."

Rovain tried to gain his head, and Elerrina looked at Glorfindel. "I do believe that our horses are desirous of a race." She grinned wickedly at him. "As am I, my lord."

He smiled. "I am not one to disappoint a lady or her horse." He tightened his grip on his horse's reins. "Shall we?"

Elerrina grinned and they both allowed their horses to run at a full gallop. They continued to ride with each other for the rest of the morning, just enjoying one another's company. Elerrina was surprised how at ease she had become around Lord Glorfindel. _Perhaps, I will attend the celebration after all._


	8. Jealousy

**Chapter VIII: Jealousy**

Glorfindel walked around the celebration glade and searched for Elerrina. He sighed heavily. The festival had been going on for several hours now, and she still had not arrived. _She decided not to attend_, he thought gloomily. He frowned. _Why am I so concerned with her attending? I have many friends here that I can converse with._

He looked around the glade and saw Lord Elrond speaking with a small group of Elves. Glorfindel strode over to Elrond and greeted his friend.

"_Mae Govannen_, Elrond."

"_Mae Govannen_, Glorfindel."

"Is Lady Celebrian here this evening?"

"Yes. She is speaking with a group of elleths near the dance area." He smiled at Glorfindel. "Are you accompanied by anyone tonight, Glorfindel?"

"No. I am here alone."

Elrond nodded, but at that moment, Elerrina walked into the glade. Glorfindel could not keep from smiling. She was beautiful, her blonde hair flowing freely about her shoulders. She wore a simple green dress, but she could not have been lovelier if she had worn an ornate one. He glanced up and saw Elrond grinning at him. Glorfindel bid him a rather uncomfortable farewell and walked over to where Elerrina was sitting. She glanced up as he approached, and he smiled at her.

"I see that Celeblas has released you for the evening."

"Yes, my lord. However, he has decided to continue working throughout the eve," she said, her voice filled with amusement.

"Of course." He smiled. "You look beautiful this evening, Elerrina."

She blushed vividly. "Thank you, my lord."

He sat beside her. "Elerrina, please call me 'Glorfindel'. 'My lord' is not necessary, nor do I wish for you to address me as such."

"Yes, my lord. Glorfindel."

He grinned at her. "Elerrina, may I have the honor of this dance?"

She glanced at him shyly. "Yes, Glorfindel."

He rose and helped her to her feet. He took her hand and led her to the dancing area. They slowly began to dance, the enchanting music drifting throughout the glade. Glorfindel pulled her close, much closer than was the normal for dancing. He did not know why, but somehow it felt right having her in his arms. It felt like he was home.

Elerrina took in a sharp breath as she felt Glorfindel pull her closer to him. Her heart began to pound, and she knew that her hands were perspiring. _Why do I feel so nervous when I am around him? It is strange. I feel odd, yet safe when I am with him. Somehow, it feels like I am home._

Before they realized it, the music had ended, yet they still continued to dance. Elerrina drew back slightly and looked into his eyes.

"I believe the music has ceased, Glorfindel."

He smiled. "I do believe it has."

He took her hand and led her back to where they had been sitting. He smiled at her.

"Thank you for the dance, Elerrina."

"Yes, my lord. It was my pleasure."

He grinned, and they began to tell each other of their lives and families. They talked for hours, well into the night. As the evening ended, both were aware of one thing: something was different between them.

The following week, Erestor returned to Rivendell. Elerrina had received word of his return three days prior, so she was waiting for him in his study the morning of his arrival. He opened the door, and she smiled in greeting.

"Welcome back, my lord."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Elerrina. I am glad to be home."

She walked over to him and took several of the scrolls from his arms. "I trust that your journey was safe and prosperous."

"Yes, it was. But I am afraid that we have much work to accomplish."

"Of course," she said, her voice lightly tinged with sarcasm.

He laughed and handed her a stack of parchments. "You can begin with these, while I start with the pile of scrolls on the desk."

"Yes, Lord Erestor."

Elerrina sat at her small desk and began the seemingly endless task that was before her. She had never met an Elven lord who could accumulate as much work as Lord Erestor. He was very gifted at such. She glanced up as she felt his eyes upon her. She smiled at him.

"Is there something you need, my lord?"

"No. I was only wondering what you did while I was away. Did you enjoy having time to yourself?"

"I painted on occasion, but I spent most of my time aiding Celeblas. He needed the assistance."

He smiled and shook his head. "You worked even while I was in Lothlorien. I should have expected as much."

She laughed softly. "Yes. I believe that Celeblas needs his own assistant. Perhaps then, he will allow himself, and me, to rest."

They both laughed and returned to their labor. They worked late into the afternoon, until Erestor decided that they had accomplished what they needed to for the day. They sat for a time and talked about Erestor's journey and Elerrina's experiences with Celeblas. They both began to laugh as she spoke of Celeblas' flustered reaction on the day she had returned from her morning ride. They left the study still laughing and paused before the door.

"That was most amusing, Elerrina."

"Yes, it was." She smiled. "I will see you tomorrow morning, Erestor."

"No, Elerrina. I want you to spend tomorrow doing something that is pleasing to you. We have accomplished much today, and I myself will be enjoying a day's respite."

She grinned at him. "Thank you, my lord."

"Of course." He looked her in the eye. "But you must promise that you will not aid Celeblas, only that you will enjoy the day."

"You have my word." She smiled and lightly touched his arm in thanks. "Good evening, Erestor."

"Good evening, Elerrina."

Erestor watched her as she walked down the hall. He smiled and shook his head. _How was I ever so fortunate to find such a wonderful scribe and friend?_

Glorfindel strode down the hallway towards Erestor's study. He wanted to greet his friend and learn about his journey to Lothlorien. As he neared, the door to Erestor's study opened, and Erestor and Elerrina walked into the hall. Glorfindel stepped into the shadows of a nearby doorway and watched them. They were laughing and appeared to be very familiar with one another. He watched as they spoke for a time outside Erestor's door. Jealousy ran through him as he saw Elerrina touch Erestor's arm and address him by his name without any hesitation. _Why did she not tell me that she was with Erestor?_ He sighed angrily. _I am a fool. _

He drew back further against the door as Elerrina passed by him. She did not appear to notice him, for she did not pause. Glorfindel moved from the doorway and approached Erestor. Erestor turned and smiled at him in greeting.

"_Mae Govannen_, Glorfindel. How are you, my friend?"

"I did not realize that you were courting Elerrina, Erestor," Glorfindel said abruptly.

Erestor blinked at Glorfindel's rash statement. What had brought this on? He studied his friend and saw the anger and jealousy in Glorfindel's eyes. His brows rose slightly as realization dawned upon him. _He is in love with her._

"Glorfindel, I am not courting Elerrina. She is my scribe and my friend. Nothing more."

Glorfindel stared at Erestor in surprise. Was what he had seen between them merely a friendly exchange? He studied Erestor's eyes and saw that his friend spoke the truth. He sighed heavily.

"Forgive me, Erestor. I should not have been so rash in my assumption."

"Think nothing of it, Glorfindel." Erestor looked at him for a moment before continuing. "Why does it concern you so, Glorfindel? Why does it matter to you who courts Elerrina?"

Glorfindel blushed slightly. "It does not. I was merely curious."

Erestor smiled, his eyes alight with amusement. "Of course, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel glared at his friend, but Erestor did not seem to notice. "I have much work to do. Good evening, Erestor."

"Good evening, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel strode down the hall towards his study. He scowled as he heard Erestor's laughter behind him. He entered his study and closed the door loudly behind him. _I do not know what he finds so amusing. I was merely curious about Elerrina. I care not who courts her. _He sat at his desk and attempted to work, but he could not concentrate on his manuscripts. He sighed heavily, for he knew he would accomplish nothing tonight. _Why can I not stop thinking of her? It matters not to me what she does, or if someone is courting her._ He shook his head and sighed, for he knew that it did.


	9. Eyes in the Darkness

**Chapter IX: Eyes in the Darkness**

The mist shrouded everything surrounding Elerrina. She could see nothing. No trees, no creatures, not even the sky nor the ground upon which she tread. All she knew was the mist. A strange sound began to drift through the air around her. It was so gentle and ethereal, like a whisper on the wind. The noise surrounded her, and as she continued forward, it became clearer and more distinct. It became a voice. Elerrina cried out, begging the owner of the voice to come forth. Yet, no one came.

She pressed on, and soon the shape of a lone figure appeared before her in the mist. As she neared, the mist faded, and she was soon facing the being. She studied the figure in a mixture of confusion and wonder. It was a beautiful, young elleth with long golden hair and intense blue eyes. She was clad in the attire of a male, yet that was not what struck Elerrina the most. The maiden's eyes were hard and empty, and her fair face was troubled. And there was something else. This maiden somehow felt so familiar to Elerrina. But how was that possible, for she had never seen her before this day. The elleth continued to stare at her, and Elerrina gasped, for she could now feel the weight of the maiden's pain. It was so great that she wanted to weep, yet she could not.

"I am lost," the elleth said. "Help me. Please."

"I am here," Elerrina said, holding out her hand to the maiden. "I will not leave you. Please take my hand."

The elleth reached out, but just before their hands touched, Elerrina felt herself being torn away from the maiden. She cried out as the mist shrouded the elleth again. She fought the power that was pulling her away, but it was too strong. Soon a blinding light surrounded her… and then there was nothing.

* * *

Elerrina woke quickly, and was surprised as she realized that she had fallen asleep. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathing heavily. _What a strange dream._ Last night, she had felt so odd, like someone was calling to her, begging her to come to them. Then the dream had overtaken her. Yet, it had not felt like a dream. It had been so real, so intriguing. She knew that she would never forget it, for it was forever etched into her mind. 

Elerrina rose and went to the window. Dawn had arrived, and she basked in the warmth of the morning sun. She lingered at the window for several moments before she dressed and began to rummage through the house for something to eat. A knock at the door interrupted her search. She frowned. _Who would be calling on me at this early hour?_ She went to the door and was surprised to find an unfamiliar ellon on her doorstep.

"May I help you?" Elerrina asked.

"Are you the lady Elerrina?"

"Yes, I am. How can I be of service?"

The ellon reached into his satchel and removed a letter. "I have a message for you from Mirkwood, my lady."

"Thank you, my lord."

The messenger bowed to her and left. Elerrina closed the door and sat at her table. She broke the seal on the letter, and smiled as she recognized Silaerwen's familiar hand.

_My darling Elerrina,_

_I hope all is well with you, my dear. Maldathar and I miss you terribly, and we wish that we could be with you. Yet we cannot. Elerrina, I am writing to tell you that Maldathar and I are departing for the Grey Havens, and will be sailing on to Valinor. I am sorry, dearest, but we must leave. The call of the sea has become so great that we long for it and for Valinor. We will think of you always, my sweet Elerrina, and remember that we will always love you. No matter how far apart we may be, we will always be together. I love you, daughter of my heart. Farewell._

Elerrina clenched the letter in her hand and fought her tears. She felt as though her heart would break as she thought of her beloved family leaving these shores. _Why must they leave? Can they not linger?_ She sighed heavily and rose. She felt the strangest urge to paint, to somehow express all of her emotions into this one piece of art. She gathered her supplies and headed for the waterfalls. She knew what she had to paint.

* * *

Elerrina stepped back and looked at her painting. The elleth from her dream was appearing beautifully on the canvas; all that was left to paint was the mist and the land around her. She began to paint again, but a strong gust of wind knocked the painting from her easel. She struggled to catch it, but as she did her arm brushed against a jar of paint, sending it falling to the ground. Elerrina gasped in horror as the paint spilled all over her canvas. 

"No," she whispered.

She bent down, hoping that she would be able to save the painting, but it was already destroyed. She glared at the sky angrily, but her anger soon dissipated as the tears that she had fought earlier suddenly overcame her. She began to weep bitterly, but started as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She spun around and gasped as she met Glorfindel's concerned gaze.

"Elerrina, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered and walked over to a fallen log. She sat down, and Glorfindel sat beside her.

Glorfindel studied her in concern. She began to cry again, and he placed his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her tension, but he pulled her close to him and tried to comfort her. He froze as she suddenly buried her face in his chest. He began to stroke her hair, and sighed as he saw her destroyed painting. Could this be what had upset her so greatly?

"Elerrina, it will be all right. You can paint again."

"It is not the painting. I received a message this morning from my family in Mirkwood. They are leaving for Valinor, just like my father did. I have no one now."

His heart ached for her. "That is not true, Elerrina. You have your friends. You have me."

She looked up at him, and he gently wiped the tears from her face. He gazed into her beautiful green eyes and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He heard her gasp, and he kissed her again with all of the love and passion that he felt for her. She did not resist him, nor did she respond.

* * *

A dark figure stood in the shadow of the trees and watched Elerrina and Glorfindel's kiss through narrowed eyes. Jealousy and hatred ran through Nenthalion as he watched them. _How dare he kiss her!_ He would not accept this. Glorfindel would not have Elerrina. _She belongs to me! I will not lose her!_


	10. Confusion

**Chapter X: Confusion**

Elerrina gasped as Glorfindel kissed her for the second time. The first kiss was light and sweet, but this one was intense, full of passion. She was surprised and afraid, unsure of how to respond to him. She had never been kissed by an ellon before, let alone by a high lord of Rivendell! She began to tremble, and she pulled away from him. She looked into his eyes, surprise and confusion shining in her own. His eyes were filled with disappointment and something akin to regret. She began to rise, but he captured her hand.

"Elerrina, I—"

She gently pulled her hand free and rose. "I have to go," she whispered.

"Elerrina, please stay."

She glanced at him. His eyes were pleading with her, begging her to stay, yet she could not. "I… I have to go," she stammered.

She turned and quickly walked away, leaving a very confused and dejected Glorfindel behind. The moment she was out of his sight, she broke into a run, and did not stop until she had reached her home. She ran inside and slumped against the door, her heart threatening to leap from her chest. _I am sorry, Glorfindel._

* * *

Glorfindel's heart sank as he watched Elerrina walk away. He had frightened her, and that made him feel wretched and low. He should not have kissed her like that. _Will she ever speak to me again?_

He sighed as his gaze fell upon her painting. He picked it up and studied it intently. It was ruined, that was for certain, but he could steel discern some of the scene. Elerrina had been painting a maiden, elleth or human he did not know, for too much of the scene was destroyed. Yet the maiden's eyes were still visible, strangely untouched by the damage. Her eyes were an intense, fiery blue, and they possessed such hardness and emptiness that it hurt to look into them. Yet they were also filled with a hidden pain, a pain so deep that it seemed to be unending. _Who is this maiden?_

He sighed. He would return this painting to Elerrina, and he would apologize for kissing her without her permission. He hoped she would speak to him, for he had something that he desperately wanted to ask her.

* * *

Elerrina could no longer stand to sit in her house, wondering about Glorfindel and the kiss, so she decided to take a walk to clear her mind. She walked slowly, her heart heavy. _I should not have left him like that._ _Will he ever speak to me again?_ She frowned as she heard several elleths speaking nearby. She froze as she realized what they were discussing. 

"Why does Glorfindel waste his time with that scribe?" one asked. "She is not worthy of his attention."

"Why do you say such things, Finvelin? Glorfindel can consort with whomever he wishes. Besides, she seems to be very kind."

Finvelin laughed. "Alphiel , have you not seen her? She obviously spends no time on her appearance, for her hands and clothes are always covered in ink and paint! He is merely toying with her. Perhaps when he is finished, he will spend his time with me, for she certainly does not deserve him."

Elerrina turned and hurried back to her home. She could not stand to listen to that horrible elleth any longer. But was she right? _Is he toying with me? Is he only using my feelings for his own amusement? _The very thought of such brought hot tears to her eyes, and she quickened her pace towards her home. She entered the house and ran into the bedchamber. She sank onto the bed and allowed her silent tears to fall.

* * *

Glorfindel arrived at Elerrina's home and paused before the door. _I hope that she will speak with me._ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After several moments, it opened, and Elerrina appeared. Surprise crossed her fair face as she looked at him. Glorfindel studied her in concern. She seemed upset, and her eyes were slightly red-rimmed. Had she been crying? He sighed heavily. _I hope that I am not the cause of her tears._ He reached out and handed her the painting. 

"I thought you might want this," he said softly.

She took the painting and set it inside the door. "Thank you," she mumbled.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them for a few moments before Glorfindel finally spoke.

"I wish to speak with you, Elerrina, if you will permit me."

She nodded slightly and motioned him inside. She sat on her couch, and he sat beside her. He looked at her for a moment before he began.

"I apologize, Elerrina. I should not have kissed you without you permitting me to do so."

She did not say anything for a few moments, and Glorfindel wondered if she ever would. _Perhaps she does not wish to forgive me._ She suddenly began to speak, but nothing could have prepared him for what she was about to say.

"Are you toying with me, Glorfindel?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

She looked into his eyes, her own full of pain. "Are you only using my feelings for your amusement?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?" he asked in shock.

She lowered her eyes, refusing to meet his. "I overheard several elleths speaking, and they said as much."

He reached out and took her hands. "Elerrina, look at me." She slowly raised her eyes to his.

"I alone choose who and what I want, and what I want is you. Those elleths could spend months on their appearances, yet they still would not be as beautiful as you are. Nor could they ever be as kind, or sweet, or intelligent as you are. All pale in comparison to you, Elerrina." He smiled at her. "I would court you, Elerrina, if you will permit me."

Elerrina stared at Glorfindel in shock. _He wishes to court me? _She looked into his eyes. They were so full of hope… and something else. Something that she was afraid to see. She smiled at him.

"Yes, Glorfindel. You may."

He grinned at her and squeezed her hands. "Will you dine with me this eve?"

She nodded, and he smiled. He rose and went to the door, her following close behind. He turned and grinned at her. "I will see you tonight, Elerrina."

He moved to leave, but she touched his arm. He turned around, and Elerrina smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel his surprise, but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a long moment, she drew back and smiled into his eyes.

"I will see you tonight, Glorfindel."

He nodded and grinned at her. Elerrina watched him as he walked away. She closed the door and leaned against it. She knew that she was losing her heart to Glorfindel, and that thought frightened and excited her. She smiled. Tonight could not come soon enough.


	11. The Trials of Courting

**Chapter XI: The Trials of Courting**

At dusk, Glorfindel arrived at Elerrina's home and escorted her to dinner. He smiled as he looked at her. She was absolutely lovely.

"You look beautiful tonight, Elerrina."

She blushed. "Thank you. And you look very handsome, Glorfindel."

He grinned at her, and they began to talk of simple things: the things they enjoyed, their dreams, their hopes for the future. By the end of the evening, Glorfindel knew that he had lost his heart to her. But did she feel the same? He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, and slowly walked her back to her home. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, her painting entered his mind. He felt strangely compelled to ask her about it.

"Elerrina, what were you painting this morn?"

She glanced at him. "An elleth, trapped in a land of mist."

He frowned. "Where did you see her?"

"In a dream. A strange dream that haunted me last eve."

"Please tell me of it," he implored.

She looked at him and began to relate the events of her dream. To him, it sounded more like a vision than a dream. But what could it mean?

"Perhaps, she was trying to tell you something. Perhaps, it is a premonition of sorts."

Elerrina frowned. "Perhaps."

They arrived at her home and paused before the door. Glorfindel smiled at her.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. After a moment, he drew back and tenderly touched her cheek.

"Good night, Elerrina."

"Good night."

He left and walked towards his home. He smiled as he thought of this evening and of Elerrina. He sighed. He was happier now than he had been in a very long time.

* * *

The following day, Elerrina went to the forest glade well before dawn. She wanted to paint before she was due at Erestor's study. She began to paint the last fleeting glimpses of night that still clung to morning's warm embrace. It was an enchanting scene. She turned as she heard someone approach. She blinked in surprise as she saw Nenthalion standing before her.

"Good morning, Nenthalion," she greeted.

"Elerrina."

She frowned slightly. Something was wrong. His expression was stoic, yet his voice possessed a darkness, a hidden anger. His eyes were dark and filled with some unknown, yet frightening emotion. What could be bothering him so?

"Elerrina, will you walk with me this afternoon?"

She bit her lip and sighed. "I cannot, Nenthalion."

He scowled at her. "It is all right for you to associate with Glorfindel, but not with me?" he asked, his voice full of dark anger.

She drew back slightly, but gave him a firm look. "He is courting me, Nenthalion. I cannot consort with another."

"I see," he growled. He turned and angrily left the glade.

Elerrina watched him as he stormed away. She had not expected him to become so vehemently angry. She hated to admit it, but he had frightened her. She sighed. She hoped he would accept her answer, and not ask her further. However, she was unsure if he would.

* * *

Elerrina left the glade and went to Lord Erestor's study. She had much work to accomplish, yet the events of the early morning weighed heavily upon her mind. Also, Erestor kept staring at her and giving her strange smiles throughout the day, further adding to her discomfort. _He must know of Glorfindel and I._

Erestor dismissed her in the late afternoon, and she hurried to Glorfindel's study. They were going to take a walk through the gardens together. As she reached his door, it suddenly opened, and Glorfindel pulled her inside. She gasped as he kissed her soundly. The kiss continued for a long while, and she soon forgot about the occurrence with Nenthalion. When he finally released her, she was breathless and her heart was pounding. He grinned at her.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Are you ready for our walk?"

She nodded, and he took her hand. They left his study and began to walk down the hall, but as they did, Erestor emerged from his own study. He smirked at them, but Glorfindel just grinned. Elerrina, however, was blushing vividly. She sighed. She knew that Erestor would tease her mercilessly tomorrow. She glanced at Glorfindel and smiled. _Erestor can tease me as much as he wishes. I care not._

They talked as they strolled through the gardens, yet Elerrina seemed distant, distracted by something. Glorfindel glanced at her and frowned. Something was bothering her.

"Elerrina, is something wrong?"

She glanced up at him and sighed. "It is nothing. Just something that happened this morning."

He stopped and touched her face. "What happened? Tell me," he implored.

She sighed and told him of what had occurred with Nenthalion. Glorfindel frowned and put his arms protectively around her.

"If he bothers you again, you tell me, and I will speak to him."

She nodded, and he kissed her. He drew back and embraced her tightly. Elerrina relaxed into his embrace. She felt so warm and safe when she was with him. She sighed. She hoped that he would not leave her as well.


	12. Advances

**Chapter XII: Advances**

Several weeks passed, and Elerrina and Glorfindel spent a great deal of time together. Elerrina knew what she felt for him, but still wondered if he felt the same. Her heart was precious to her, and she did not want to risk causing it further pain by revealing her feelings to Glorfindel. What if he did not return them?

She had also not seen or heard from Nenthalion since that morning in the glade. Perhaps he had found another. She hoped that he had. Although he was odd, he had been a friend to her, and she wanted him to be happy.

One morning, she was straightening her house when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled and hurried to open it, thinking it was Glorfindel, but that was not who greeted her. She started in surprise as she saw Nenthalion standing on her doorstep, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. She withdrew as he began to enter the house.

"Elerrina, I have brought these for you," he told her and offered her the bouquet.

She shook her head. "I cannot accept them, Nenthalion. You know this."

He frowned. "And why not? They are an apology and a token of my affection for you."

"Glorfindel is courting me. I cannot accept these flowers from you." She withdrew further from him, for the look in his eyes was terrifying.

"Why do you withdraw? Are you afraid of me?"

Elerrina shook her head and looked him in the eye. "Please leave, Nenthalion."

He smiled at her, an evil smile that made her tremble. "He does not deserve you, Elerrina. He cannot love you or understand you the way that I do. We are meant to be together."

"No, Nenthalion. I do not love you."

"I think that you will," he said as he advanced upon her. "Very soon."

He grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She fought him with all of her strength, but he was too strong. She continued to struggle, but it was to no avail. She began to panic. What was she going to do? How was she going to escape him?

Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed Nenthalion from behind and shoved him towards the door. She looked up and saw Glorfindel standing there, his face livid with rage. He struck Nenthalion hard across the face, sending him reeling to the ground outside. He glared at Nenthalion, hatred burning in his eyes.

"If you ever come near her again, I will have you jailed! No one assaults the maiden that I love!"

He slammed the door and turned to face Elerrina. She looked at him with wide eyes. He went to her and tenderly touched her face.

"Are you all right, beloved?"

"Yes." She stared at him. "Do you realize what you just said?"

He looked at her blankly. "What did I say?" he asked in confusion.

"That you loved me." His eyes widened in surprise, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she gently put her finger to his lips. "Do you, Glorfindel?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I love you, Elerrina. Very much."

She smiled at him. "And I love you."

He grinned and drew her into his arms. "Who knew that three words could cause so much fear and joy in the same moment?"

Glorfindel took her mouth in a passionate, yet tender kiss. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He loved her so much and wanted to protect her. She drew back and smiled at him. She had a beautiful smile, and he knew that he wanted to dedicate the rest of his life to making that smile appear as often as possible.

* * *

Glorfindel nervously paced the floor of his study. Elerrina would be here soon, and he had a rather important question that he wanted to ask her. But how would he do it? And what would her answer be? A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He sighed anxiously. He would soon find out. 

"Come in," he called, unable to keep his voice from wavering.

Elerrina entered and smiled at him. She walked up and gave him a quick kiss. "Hello."

He gave her a nervous smile. "Hello, love."

She reached out and took his hand. "Come. Let us go for a stroll."

She began to walk, but Glorfindel pulled her back into his arms. She stared at him in surprise, but he paid it no heed. He began to lightly run his fingers through her hair, causing her to shudder.

"Glorfindel, is—" He kissed her passionately, effectively silencing her. He released her, and she looked at him with wide eyes. He ran his finger along her jaw and gazed into her eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you, Elerrina? I love you more than my own life, and I would do anything to make you happy."

She smiled at him. "I know. And I love you, more than anything."

He looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

Elerrina stared at him in shock. _He asked me to marry him!_ She looked into his eyes and saw the love and hope that shone in them. She smiled at him.

"Yes. I will marry you, my lord." She smiled at the joy that leapt into his eyes.

He grinned at her and kissed her in a way that made her knees go weak. She sighed as he pulled her closer to him. He was everything to her, and she reveled in the way that he made her feel. And now they would be together forever.

* * *

The day of their wedding had finally arrived. Elerrina and Glorfindel had chosen to have a small ceremony that was to be presided over by Lord Elrond. They pledged their eternal troth, promising to love one another forever. They had a small celebration, with only their closest friends attending. Once the celebration ended, Glorfindel led Elerrina back to their home. They stood in their bedchamber and gazed into one another's eyes. Glorfindel drew her into his arms and gave her a tender kiss. 

"You are beautiful, my wife."

She blushed and smiled at him. "As are you, my husband."

He lightly ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her in adoration. "I love you."

"And I love you."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Soon, all they knew was one another, the rest of the world seemingly naught but a memory. When morning came, they rested, held tightly in each other's loving embrace.


	13. Obsession

**Chapter XIII: Obsession**

Several years passed, and Elerrina and Glorfindel were happy, their lives filled with bliss and love. They had even considered having a child of their own. Elerrina smiled. She would love to have a baby, a precious little one to adore. But now was not the time. Glorfindel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, my love."

She turned her head and kissed him. "Good morning."

"I wish I could stay with you, beloved, but I must attend the meeting of the High Council this morning," he said in disappointment.

She pouted slightly. "Must you?" She leaned in and lightly kissed his neck.

He growled playfully in her ear. "I will not be gone long, and when I return…." He kissed her passionately.

She laughed and tapped his arm. "Then go, so that you can hurry back to me."

He grinned and kissed her. He left the house, and she headed for the kitchen. Nethwen was there preparing the evening meal. She smiled at Elerrina in greeting.

"Hello, my lady. Does this meal please you?"

"It smells divine, Nethwen. I wish I possessed your skill with cooking."

Nethwen grinned. "I would be pleased to teach you whenever you wish, Lady Elerrina."

Elerrina smiled in thanks. She studied Nethwen as she worked. She was a young, pretty elleth with long brown hair and soft brown eyes. They had only recently engaged her as a maid. They had several maids, but Nethwen was the one whose company Elerrina enjoyed the most. Nethwen was warm and friendly, and eager to assist Elerrina in any way that she needed. Elerrina had even begun teaching her in the ways of a scribe.

"Are you assisting Lord Erestor today, my lady?"

"No. He is in the meeting of the High Council as well." She smiled at Nethwen. "The others are not working today, so please feel free to leave whenever you wish."

Nethwen smiled in gratitude, and Elerrina left the kitchen and entered their small library. She began searching through the books, hoping to find something that would appeal to her. She started slightly as the front door opened and closed. Elerrina smiled. _The meeting must not have been as long as he expected. _She heard him enter the room, but frowned as she felt his hand on her hip. Something was wrong. His touch was different, rough instead of gentle, fierce instead of loving. She spun around and nearly screamed at the sight of the one who stood before her.

"Nenthalion!" she gasped.

He gave her an evil smile. "Elerrina, it has been a long time."

She stared at him, fear coursing through her. His hair and clothing were disheveled, and his eyes were dark and crazed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come for you, to take you away from Rivendell," he said, as he slowly advanced upon her.

Elerrina withdrew from him until she felt the wall against her back. Alarm spread through her. How was she going to escape him? "I am married to Glorfindel, Nenthalion. I cannot leave with you."

"Do not worry. I will finish him. Now, come with me."

"No! Leave now!"

He scowled at her. She tried to run from the room, but he caught her and pinned her against the wall.

"I have never been good enough for you, have I? It has always been him! Now, I will show you just how much better I am than Glorfindel!"

With that, he shoved her to the floor. She tried to clamber away from him, but before she could, he was on top of her, kissing her. She struggled against him, but to no avail. He soon moved to her neck. His hands were traveling all over her body. She cried for help, but he reached up to silence her. As he did, his arm jarred a small desk, and a dagger fell to the ground.

Elerrina saw it fall and reached for it. Her fingers grazed the hilt, but she could not grasp it. She began to panic as his hand started creeping up her dress. She reached again, and this time her hand gripped the dagger. She plunged it into his shoulder with all of her strength. He withdrew quickly, cursing and clutching his arm. She scrambled away, but his hand seized her ankle, and he pulled her roughly towards him. He was atop her once again, and he struck her brutally across the face.

"You are mine! Do you hear me? And now I will have you!"

He tore her dress, and she screamed. He struck her again, this time hard enough to silence her. His hands were everywhere, his touch like a searing flame. She cried out in pain and continued to struggle against him. She attempted to strike him, but he caught her arms and pinned them behind her. Tears began to course down her cheeks, as she realized that she could not escape him.

* * *

Nethwen finished the evening meal and straightened the kitchen. She went in search of Elerrina, to tell her that she was leaving for home, but she gasped as she heard a scream coming from the library. She ran towards the library, and her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her. An ellon was attacking Lady Elerrina! _I must find Lord Glorfindel! I must find help!_

She ran from the house and toward Lord Elrond's palace. She hurried inside and ran to the Hall of Fire, where the High Council meeting was being held. A guard stopped her from entering.

"I am sorry, my lady, but you cannot enter. The council meeting is still in progress."

"I must speak to Lord Glorfindel! Now!" she cried.

The guard opened the door and began to enter, but Nethwen pushed by him and ran to Lord Glorfindel. Everyone stared at her in stunned surprise. Glorfindel caught Nethwen's shoulders and tried to calm her.

"Nethwen, what is wrong?"

"It is Lady Elerrina, my lord! A dark-haired ellon attacked her in the library!"

Glorfindel's eyes filled with rage and fear, and he ran from the room. Elrond pointed to four of the guards.

"Follow him!"

The guards tore after Glorfindel, and they all ran towards his home. Glorfindel burst through the door, the guards close behind. He rushed to the library, and when he saw what Nenthalion was trying to do to his wife, he was overcome by a powerful, black rage. He grabbed Nenthalion and threw him against the wall. He attacked him and struck him repeatedly. He drew his dagger and attempted to kill Nenthalion, but two of the guards pulled him back. The other two grabbed Nenthalion and roughly dragged him to his feet. They drew their swords and pointed them at Nenthalion's throat.

"Release me!" Glorfindel commanded. He glared at Nenthalion with murderous rage.

"My lord, please!"

"I will kill him! Now, release me!"

"My lord, he will be severely dealt with. I swear to you! But he must be tried, my lord. You know this."

Glorfindel struggled for a moment longer, before he capitulated.

"Remove him from my sight, and take him to the dungeon. Make sure that he is well-guarded."

The guards nodded and dragged Nenthalion from the room. Glorfindel could hear the guards as they left.

"If you so much as move, you filth, I will kill you myself," one said.

Glorfindel turned to Elerrina. She was cowering in the corner and trembling violently. He knelt before her and tried to take her into his arms, but she flinched and shrank away from him. He gently touched her hair, but she desperately tried to withdraw from his touch.

"Elerrina, beloved. It is Glorfindel, sweet one."

She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He felt rage come upon him again as he looked at her. Her dress was torn, and her ankle was terribly bruised and swollen. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, and the skin around her right eye had begun to blacken. He quickly masked his anger, for he wanted to comfort her, not terrify her further. He reached out to her, but she withdrew again and began to cry harder.

"Elerrina, it is all right. I am not going to hurt you. Let me hold you, beloved."

He approached her slowly, and this time she allowed him to draw her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He rocked her gently and stroked her hair. Her sobs broke his heart, and he swore that he would see Nenthalion killed for this. He kissed the top of her head.

"You are safe now, love. I will not let anyone hurt you," he whispered.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedchamber. He set her gently on the bed, and helped her out of her torn dress. He winced as he saw the bruises that covered her body. He began to tend her, but even his gentle touch seemed to cause her terrible pain. When he was finished, he crawled into bed beside her and held her close. She clung to him, and he softly stroked her hair. He glanced at her realized that she had fallen into Elven slumber. He lightly kissed her temple and tightened his arms around her.

"I will protect you, my love," he whispered. He relaxed and allowed himself to fall into Elven sleep as well, his beloved wife held protectively against him.

* * *

The guards took Nenthalion to the dungeon and threw him into one of the cells. They scowled at him, their eyes filled with loathing, but Nenthalion merely gave them a dark smile. They shook their heads and went into the antechamber. Nenthalion glared after them, and then began examining his cell. He sighed angrily. The walls were impenetrable and there was no window. He would have to think of another way to escape. Then it came to him. A sly smile crossed his face.

"Guard!" he called.

After several moments, one of the guards entered the room. "What do you want?"

"Water. I thirst."

The guard snorted in disgust. "Then thirst," he said and began to leave.

"I did not realize that Lord Elrond wished for his prisoners to be treated so poorly."

The guard turned and glowered at him. He shook his head and went back into the antechamber. Moments later, he returned with a glass of water.

"Here," the guard said and handed him the water. Nenthalion reached for the glass, but grabbed the guard's arm instead. He brutally pulled him towards him, and his hand gripped the guard's throat.

"You release me, or I will break your neck," he snarled.

"Cullas, is everything all right?" a guard called from the antechamber.

Nenthalion tightened his grip on the guard's throat. "Tell him everything is fine."

"Yes," Cullas called. "I will return in a moment."

Nenthalion smiled evilly. "Very good, Cullas. Now release me."

Cullas slowly reached for his keys and unlocked the door, but instead of releasing the guard, Nenthalion broke his neck, killing him instantly. Nenthalion took Cullas' sword and dagger and charged into the antechamber. He killed one of the guards before they even realized what was happening. Now only two guards stood between Nenthalion and his freedom.

Both guards charged him, but Nenthalion fought them easily. He fought viciously, like a wild animal, and soon both guards lay dead on the ground. Nenthalion crept out of the jail and toward the outer wall of Rivendell. He knew every weakness of the wall, and he escaped with little effort. He ran from Rivendell and into the surrounding woods. He turned back to the city, his eyes ablaze with hatred. _You will suffer for this, Glorfindel! Very soon._


	14. Protection

**Chapter XIV: Protection**

Two years passed, and Nenthalion had not been found. Everyone had become very protective of Elerrina, treating her as if she was a fragile creature that might break if put under any strain. She found it sweet that everyone cared about her so much, yet their constant lingering around her was becoming terribly frustrating.

One afternoon, she decided that she needed a few moments of solitude, for she could not tolerate the constant company any longer. She looked at Glorfindel, who glanced up from his reading and smiled at her.

"Glorfindel, I am going for a walk."

He set his book on the small table beside him. "I will accompany you."

She sighed in annoyance. "No. I wish to go alone."

Concern crept into his eyes. "Elerrina—"

She cut him off. "For the past two years, I have hardly had a moment where someone was not with me. I am not a child, Glorfindel. I am not going to break or injure myself, nor am I going to fall prey to one that the entire city searches for." She winced at the look of hurt in his eyes, but she refused to relent. "I am going to go for a long walk, alone."

Glorfindel watched as she turned and left the house. He sighed. He knew that she was right, but he could not help but worry about her. Nenthalion had still not been found, and Glorfindel always feared that he might attack Elerrina again. He sighed heavily. He loved her and would honor her request for solitude, no matter how it pained him.

* * *

Elerrina walked slowly through the city. She took every path that she crossed and just enjoyed her few precious moments of solitude. She sat on the bench near her favorite statue and sighed. She loved her husband dearly, but she wished that he would relent in his constant guarding of her. She grimaced as she remembered the look of hurt in his eyes. She despised quarreling with him, but her feelings had needed to be voiced. 

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the warm afternoon breeze as it gently caressed her face and hair. It was so peaceful here, but that would not last long. Her eyes flew open as Lord Elrond's twin sons came running through the bushes. They chased each other, their wild laughter bringing a smile to Elerrina's face. They seemed to sense her watching them, for they stopped their playing and glanced at her shyly. She smiled at them, and they bounded over to her.

"What is your name?" one of the little ones asked.

Elerrina smiled at them. "Elerrina. And what are your names?"

They grinned at her. "I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir," the elfling nearest her said.

"I am pleased to meet you, my young lords."

Just then, a rather flustered and annoyed Lady Celebrian approached. "There you two are! I have been searching everywhere for you! Where have you two been?"

"Talking to Elerrina," Elladan said.

"Lady Elerrina," Celebrian corrected.

The pair looked at Elerrina with wide eyes. They began to pout, and Elerrina's heart melted. They were too adorable for words.

"She said we could call her 'Elerrina', _Nana_."

Elerrina smiled. "Only if your mother permits, little ones."

Celebrian smiled and nodded, and the twins grinned at her. They resumed their wild play, and Celebrian sat beside Elerrina.

"How are you, Elerrina?"

"I am well. And you, my lady?"

"Please call me 'Celebrian', Elerrina. Friends should not address one another so formally." She glanced at the twins. "I have been chasing these rambunctious little ones all afternoon."

Elerrina looked at the twins and smiled. "They are precious, Celebrian."

"Yes. They are. Most of the time." She looked at Elerrina and smiled. "Are you and Glorfindel considering having a little one of your own?"

Elerrina blushed. "I know not. We have not discussed it as of late." She sighed. "But I do wish for one."

Celebrian patted her hand. "I am sure that one day you shall have one."

At that moment, Elrohir pushed Elladan into the dirt, and Elladan retaliated by shoving Elrohir into a nearby fountain. Celebrian rose and took the unruly pair by the hands. She gave them a gentle scolding, and they apologized to one another. She looked at Elerrina and smiled in exasperation.

" Forgive me, Elerrina, but I must bathe these two. _Namarie_."

"_Namarie,_ Celebrian."

The twins waved to Elerrina, and she grinned as she returned their farewell. She smiled wistfully. How she longed for a child of her own. It was something that she had always dreamed of. She rose and headed for her home, her sweet dream forever on her mind.

* * *

Glorfindel sat in his chair and anxiously watched the door. Elerrina had been gone for over an hour, and it was taking all of his willpower not to go after her. He sighed. He knew he needed to relax and let her do the things that she enjoyed, but it was difficult. It had taken her a long time to heal from the ordeal that had occurred with Nenthalion. Physically, she had healed quickly, but her emotional scars ran deep. She became so withdrawn and distrustful that it had frightened him. It had been months before she would even allow him to touch her. But now, she seemed to be herself again, and he did not want anything to change that. 

He glanced up as the door opened and Elerrina walked in. She looked at him for a moment before she smiled. He walked over to her and drew her into his arms. She smiled at him apologetically.

"I am sorry, my love. I should have not been so rash with my words."

He shook his head. "No, beloved. I am sorry. I am sorry for treating you as I have. I was just... frightened. I could not bear it if anything happened to you. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

He leaned forward and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her arms slid around him, and they became lost in each other's embrace. It was not long before he swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.


	15. Welcome News

**Chapter XV: Welcome News**

Elerrina stumbled out of the washroom and walked unsteadily towards the couch. She had been retching violently all morning, and she was exhausted. She collapsed onto the couch and put a hand to her throbbing head. She sighed heavily, filled with fear and concern. _I do not understand. Elves do not suffer from illness or disease. What is wrong with me?_

Sleep threatened to overtake her, and she relaxed and allowed herself to succumb to it. As she drifted off into Elven slumber, the last thought on her mind was that she was late for something, but for what she could not recall.

* * *

Erestor walked quickly to Elerrina's home. She had not arrived at his study this morn, and he was deeply worried. It was terribly unlike her to be overdue at her position, and it was even more unlike her not to send word. He knocked on her door, and after several moments, Elerrina answered. Erestor stared at her in a mixture of surprise and concern. She was deathly pale and drawn, and she was leaning heavily against the doorframe, seemingly unable to stand without support. She looked at him, her eyes bleary and filled with exhaustion. 

"Erestor? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"You did not arrive at work this morning, and I was concerned. Is everything all right?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my! I am so sorry, Erestor! I completely forgot. Please come in. I will get my things."

She swayed as she moved from the doorway, and he caught her arm in an attempt to steady her.

"Elerrina, what is it? Are you unwell?"

She shook her head. "No. I am merely tired. I assure you, I am well."

He reluctantly released her arm, and she took several unsteady steps, before she swayed again and collapsed. Alarmed, Erestor caught her as she fell. Worry filled him, for her eyes were closed, and her body was limp in his arms. _I must get her to the healers!_

He carried her quickly to the palace and to the healers' ward. She did not rouse. As he entered, several healers rushed over to him.

"What happened, my lord?" one asked.

"I know not. She fainted."

"Follow me, my lord," she said, and motioned to him.

Erestor followed the healer into a small room, and gently laid Elerrina on the bed. He drew back as several healers surrounded her. The healer that he had originally spoken with took his arm and led him into a small room.

"You must wait here, my lord," she told him. "We will inform you when she awakens."

She left him, and Erestor sank into one of the chairs. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. He was worried about her, and he knew that he needed to inform Glorfindel of her condition. However, Glorfindel was out of the city with Lord Elrond and would not return until the evening. He sighed. He would wait here until he knew how Elerrina fared. He did not want to leave her alone.

* * *

Elerrina roused as she felt a cool hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and winced at the bright light in the room. A pretty elleth smiled down at her. 

"How do you feel, my dear?" she asked.

"Weak." Elerrina looked around the room in confusion. "Where am I?"

"In the healers' ward. Lord Erestor brought you here." The healer smiled. "Would you like to sit up?"

Elerrina nodded, and the healer helped her rise into a sitting position. Elerrina swayed slightly, but the elleth steadied her and handed her a glass of water. Elerrina thanked her, and the healer gave her a warm smile. Elerrina frowned slightly.

"What is wrong with me?" Elerrina asked.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why have I been so ill?"

The healer put a gentle hand on Elerrina's shoulder and smiled. "Because you are with child, my dear. Pregnancy often causes an expectant mother to become ill."

Elerrina stared at her in open shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but could find no words. It was several moments before her voice returned to her.

"I am what?" she whispered.

The healer grinned. "Pregnant. You are two months along."

Elerrina looked at her in concern. "Is the baby all right?"

"Yes. You and the baby are both healthy. Although, I would suggest that you get more rest."

Elerrina grinned. She was so excited and relieved. "I cannot believe it. Pregnant! I am so delighted by this wonderful news!"

"Having a little one is a blessed thing." She looked at Elerrina. "Do you feel well enough to return home?"

Elerrina nodded, and the healer smiled at her. "I will go and fetch Lord Erestor. He can escort you home."

The healer left the room, and returned momentarily with Erestor. "Farewell, my dear. Please return to see me in two weeks time."

The healer departed, and Erestor looked at Elerrina in concern.

"What did she say, Elerrina? Are you well?"

Elerrina grinned. "I am marvelous," she said dreamily. "I am pregnant."

Erestor stared at her for a moment, before his mouth curved into a huge smile. "That is wonderful, Elerrina! I am delighted for you and Glorfindel."

_Glorfindel!_ She glanced at Erestor nervously. "How am I going to tell him, Erestor? He will not be expecting this. What if this does not please him?"

He reached out and took her hands. "He will be overjoyed by this news. Do not worry." He smiled at her. "Come. I will take you home."

Elerrina nodded, and Erestor helped her to her feet. He led her from the room, and several healers smiled at her as they passed. He walked her to her home, and as they entered, Nethwen rushed towards them, a concerned look on her face.

"My lady! Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Nethwen. There is no need to worry."

Elerrina turned to Erestor and smiled. "Thank you for helping me today, Erestor."

"Of course, Elerrina. Now please go lie down. You need to rest."

Elerrina smiled and nodded, and Erestor left. She turned to Nethwen, who was staring at her, her eyes filled with confusion and concern.

"What happened today, my lady?"

Elerrina sat on the couch and motioned for Nethwen to sit beside her. She grinned at Nethwen and began to tell her of the day's events.

* * *

Glorfindel walked quickly towards his study. He was going to finish his manuscripts and hurry home to Elerrina. As he walked down the hall, the door to Erestor's study opened and Erestor emerged. Glorfindel called out to him in greeting, but Erestor just turned and looked at him, a strange glint in his eye. 

"Have you been home yet, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel frowned slightly. "No. I was going to finish my manuscripts and then begin home."

"You need to go home, now. I had to take Elerrina to the healers today."

Glorfindel looked at Erestor in alarm. "What happened? What is wrong?"

Erestor shook his head. "You need to go home, Glorfindel."

Before Erestor could utter another word, Glorfindel turned and ran down the hall. He ran to his home and burst in the door. He rushed over to his rather startled wife and grasped her hands.

"What is wrong, Elerrina? Erestor told me that he had to take you to the healers, but he would not say why."

She smiled. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why did you have to go to the healers?"

"I fainted," she said nonchalantly, as if it were a normal occurrence.

"You fainted, and this does not concern you?"

She shrugged, and he gave a low growl. Why was she being so secretive about this? "Elerrina, what did the healer say was wrong?"

"Nothing that a year will not cure."

He frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

She grinned and touched his cheek. "My love, I am with child. We are going to have a little one."

His eyes widened in shock. She smiled at him, but he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He looked at her, an enormous grin on his face.

"A child? Oh, my love, I have never been so happy."

She sighed in relief, and he pulled her close to him in a tender embrace. After a moment, he drew back and looked into her eyes.

"Are the two of you all right?"

She smiled at him. "We are both fine. I am two months along, so the baby will come in another ten months."

He cupped her face in his hands and smiled tenderly into her eyes. "Oh, beloved. You are so precious to me, and now we are going to have a little one to adore and cherish. I love you so much."

He leaned down and kissed her soundly. He lightly broke the kiss and held her close to him. _A child. This is wonderful! I cannot wait to hold the babe in my arms. _

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to tell those of you who didn't know that Elven pregnancies last for a year instead of 9 months like human pregnancies. Poor Elves!


	16. Defiance

**Chapter XVI: Defiance**

Glorfindel sat at the small desk in the library and tried to concentrate on the piles of scrolls and manuscripts before him. He seldom worked at his study anymore, choosing to work at home instead, for he wanted to be closer to Elerrina. She was ten months along now, and she spent most of her time at home, rather than at work. Glorfindel sighed. He loved his wife more than anything, and he truly enjoyed spending more time with her. But he had begun to think that he annoyed her more than he pleased her. He did not understand her anymore, for she was so temperamental nowadays. One moment she was happy, and the next she was sobbing. At one time, she had become so angry with him that she had told him to leave. He sighed heavily and held his head in his hands. He was beside himself.

He glanced up as Elerrina walked into the room. The look on her face told him that she was in a foul mood. She began rummaging through the books but did not choose one. Glorfindel walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He winced as she withdrew from his touch, but he pushed his feelings of hurt away.

"Can I help you find something, love?" he asked.

She glanced up at him, her green eyes flashing. "Am I bothering you?" she asked coldly.

"No, dearest. I just want to aid you. Perhaps I know the location of what you are searching for."

"Oh." She sighed. "I do not know what I am looking for. I am weary of being trapped in this house. Perhaps, I shall assist Erestor today."

He sighed heavily, knowing that she was going to become angry with him. "Celeblas has taken over your position until the baby comes, beloved."

"I care not. I am certain that Celeblas has other things to attend to. I want to assist Erestor today."

Glorfindel took her hands and looked into her eyes. "You cannot, Elerrina. You need to rest. Strain is unhealthy for you and the baby."

She wrenched her hands from his grasp and scowled at him. "I am going to work today, Glorfindel!" she snapped.

She turned and stormed out of the room. Glorfindel sank into his chair and rested his head on the desk. He did not hear anything for a long while, so he assumed that Elerrina had decided against going to Erestor's study. He began to work on his scrolls again, but he glanced up sharply as he heard the door slam. He rushed to the window and saw Elerrina walking down the path. He sighed. He knew that she was going to Erestor's and he was going to let her. He could not bear the thought of seeing that look of loathing in her eyes again. He would wait for a short time, and then he would go to Erestor's study himself and tell his friend not to give her anything that would be too strenuous.

* * *

Erestor glanced up from his work as Elerrina came walking into his study. He stared at her in surprise. He had not expected her to return to her position until the baby came.

"Elerrina, I did not expect you today."

"I want to assist you, Erestor."

"Does Glorfindel know that you are here?"

"Yes," she said testily. "May I perform my duties now?"

He walked over to her. "Of course. You know that I always need the assistance."

She smiled at that and sat at her small desk. He took two scrolls from his desk and handed them to her. "I need these finished, Elerrina."

She grinned and took them from him. Erestor returned to his desk and watched her. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and he was glad. She had seemed so upset when she arrived. He glanced up as the door opened slightly. Glorfindel was standing outside with a finger to his lips. He motioned to Erestor, and Erestor rose. Elerrina glanced up at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will return in a moment. Something outside requires my attention."

She nodded, and he went into the hall. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned to face his friend. Glorfindel looked at him in concern.

"How is she, Erestor? Is she all right?"

"Yes. Do not worry, my friend."

Glorfindel sighed heavily. "She was so angry when she left. She insisted on assisting you today, and she was furious with me when I told her that she could not. I am so worried about her."

Erestor studied his friend in concern. He had never seen him like this before. Glorfindel looked completely exhausted, and he appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Is everything all right, Glorfindel?"

"No. I do not know what to do anymore. She gets so angry with me, and I do not know how to appease her. Sometimes I think that she truly detests me. I love her so much, and the hatred in her eyes tears my heart out."

Erestor touched his friend's shoulder sympathetically. "I do not know what elleths experience when they are pregnant, but there is one thing that I do know for certain: Elerrina loves you. I have seen the way you two are when you are together. The love that you feel for one another is evident. Do not lose hope, my friend."

Glorfindel nodded. "Do not tell her that I was here. I do not want to upset her again. Please send her home if she begins to feel ill or if the strain becomes too much for her."

"I will, my friend."

Erestor watched as Glorfindel walked dejectedly down the hall. He sighed heavily. He hoped that everything would soon be well between his two friends.

* * *

Elerrina aided Erestor for several hours and then started home. She felt horrible for the way she had treated Glorfindel, but she had just been so desperate to do something that would make her feel useful again. She silently entered the house and went into the bedchamber. Glorfindel was there, sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands. Her heart broke as she realized that he was crying. She walked over and sat beside him. He quickly wiped his tears away and looked at her.

"Are you all right, Elerrina?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

She nodded. "I am so sorry. I was so cruel to you." Her voice broke, and she began to cry. "I love you," she whispered through her tears.

Glorfindel put his arms around her and held her close. He could feel his own tears begin to fall again, but he did not care. She buried her face in his chest, and he began to gently stroke her hair.

"It is all right, beloved. I love you. I will always love you no matter what happens," he said tenderly.

"I do not know what is wrong with me, Glorfindel. Will I ever be myself again?"

"Yes, sweet one."

She drew back from him, and looked into his eyes. He started slightly as she leaned forward and began to kiss his neck. She ran her hand through his hair, and he shuddered. She kissed his mouth, and he was surprised by the love and passion that he felt in her kiss. It had been so long since she had kissed him like this. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. After a long while, he released her and lay back on the bed. She lay beside him and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and lightly kissed the top of her head. He felt her relax against him, and he knew that she had fallen into Elven sleep. He gently brushed the tendrils of blonde hair away from her face and smiled at her sleeping form.

"I love you," he whispered.

He sighed. He was so happy to see the love in her eyes again, to feel her lips against his. He loved her so much, and he knew that she loved him. He lightly touched her round abdomen and smiled as he felt the babe kick. Their little one would arrive very soon.


	17. The Birth

**Chapter XVII: The Birth**

Glorfindel walked over to Elerrina and drew her into his arms, startling her. He grinned and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. After a heady moment, he released her and smiled into her eyes.

"Good morning, beloved," he whispered.

She smiled at him. "Well! Good morning."

He leaned down and kissed her round abdomen. "Good morning to you too, little one."

Elerrina laughed and playfully kissed his nose. "She says 'good morning' to you as well."

"So it is a girl now? Not very long ago, the babe was a boy."

"I am certain that it is a girl. I do not know how, but I know that she is."

He smiled wryly. "We shall see." He looked at her and sighed. "Lord Elrond and I must travel to the outer borders today. Will you be all right?"

"Of course I will. Nethwen is here, and the baby is not due to arrive for another week."

"You are certain?"

"Yes." She tapped his arm playfully. "Now, you go. I will be fine."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I will return before nightfall."

She smiled, and he left the house and headed for the stables. He hoped that they would not be gone long.

* * *

Elerrina rose from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. She felt so odd and thought that perhaps she was just hungry. She gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The pain spread to her back, and she leaned forward and clutched her abdomen as the pain intensified. _This cannot be happening! The babe is not due for another week!_ But happening it was, and she knew that she needed to go to the healers immediately. 

"Nethwen!" she called.

The maiden came running out of the kitchen and rushed to Elerrina's side. "My lady! What is wrong?"

"The baby, Nethwen. She is coming," Elerrina panted. "Please help me to the healers."

Nethwen placed her arm around Elerrina's waist and supported her as they made their way to the healers. Elerrina stopped abruptly and groaned as another contraction shook her body. After it passed, they continued on and soon arrived at the healers' ward. Mereth, the healer who had attended Elerrina throughout her pregnancy, rushed forward and assisted Nethwen in helping Elerrina to the birthing chamber. Once they had helped her onto the bed, Elerrina reached out and grabbed Nethwen's hand.

"Glorfindel," she moaned. "Please find him. Take Rovain."

"I will, my lady."

Nethwen quickly left the room, and ran to the stables. Rovain eyed her warily but allowed her to mount. They rode from the stables and galloped toward the outer borders. The speed of the horse was remarkable. However, it would still take over an hour to reach the borders, and Nethwen still had to find Glorfindel once she did arrive.

* * *

Glorfindel and Elrond trotted through the forest and surveyed the outer borders. The guard count had been increased as of late, and the borders appeared to be secure. Elrond turned to Glorfindel and smiled. 

"Your little one will be born soon, Glorfindel?" he asked.

Glorfindel grinned. "Yes. She is due to arrive in a week."

"She?"

"Yes. Elerrina is now convinced that it is a girl. However, a month ago it was a boy."

They both laughed and continued on, until a frantic voice interrupted them. Glorfindel turned and saw Nethwen riding furiously towards them. He looked at her in alarm. Something was wrong.

"What has happened, Nethwen? What is wrong?"

"It is Lady Elerrina, my lord. She is in labor!"

Glorfindel quickly turned Asfaloth and dashed towards the city. He dug his heels into the horse, urging him on. He arrived back in the city within the hour and rushed to the healers' ward. He burst in the door, and the healer took one look at him and pointed him to the birthing chamber. He ran down the hall and entered the room. Elerrina was lying on the bed and writhing in pain. Her face was red, and she was perspiring heavily. He went to her side and took her hand. She looked up at him, pain etched on her face.

"Glorfindel," she moaned.

"I am here, sweet one. Everything is going to be fine."

Just then, Elerrina cried out in pain and squeezed his hand. Her cries broke his heart, and he gently stroked her forehead in an attempt to soothe her. Mereth came and checked Elerrina, once the contraction had passed. She looked at Glorfindel and motioned for him to follow her outside.

"Her labor is progressing much more quickly than we had anticipated," Mereth told him. "However, there is a problem."

Glorfindel felt his heart stop. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"The baby is in the wrong position for birth. I am going to have to turn the child myself in order for it to be born."

"Will Elerrina be all right?"

"She is strong, my lord."

Elerrina screamed in pain, and he and Mereth went back into the chamber. Glorfindel took Elerrina's hand once again. Tears were coursing down her cheeks, and he forced himself to resist his own tears. He knew that her mother had died in childbirth, and that terrified him. _I cannot lose her! She is everything to me. I love her so much._

Elerrina moaned as Mereth began to turn the child. "Glorfindel," she gasped. "I—"

She screamed once again, but this time it was different. Glorfindel glanced at Mereth in concern, but she just nodded. Elerrina panted heavily, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"You need to push now, Elerrina," Mereth told her.

Glorfindel supported Elerrina from behind as she began to push. She cried out in pain, but continued to push. After several agonizing moments, the babe slid from her body, and she collapsed against him. A tiny cry met his ears, and he looked down at Mereth.

"You have a daughter," she said with a smile.

Elerrina smiled up at him, and he kissed her temple. She reached out, and Mereth placed the small bundle in her arms. The baby ceased her crying the moment she was in Elerrina's arms. Elerrina smiled at the babe and kissed her. Glorfindel smiled at his wife. She was still panting and her eyes were filled with exhaustion, but she had never been more beautiful to him.

"Hello, my love. I have been looking forward to meeting you," she whispered to the baby. "Elyndiriel."

She reached up and handed the baby to him. He looked at the little bundle in his arms and smiled. She was so beautiful. She had a tuft of golden hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes that he had ever seen. She looked so much like Elerrina, the same mouth and the same nose. He looked down at his wife and smiled as he saw that she had fallen asleep. He gently kissed her forehead, and sat in a nearby chair with his daughter.

"Hello, my beauty," he whispered and nuzzled her soft cheek. The baby grasped his finger, and he smiled. She drifted off into slumber, his finger still clutched in her tiny hand. He sat in the chair for hours, just watching his beloved wife and holding his precious daughter.


	18. Foreshadowing

**Chapter XVIII: Foreshadowing**

Elerrina sighed as Elyndiriel squirmed in her arms again. She glanced down at her daughter and smiled. Elyndiriel was not a fussy baby, but she did not like to remain still. Her little hands were always trying to grasp something, and her legs were always kicking. Elerrina nuzzled Elyndiriel's soft cheek, and the baby grabbed her hair. Elerrina gently untangled Elyndiriel's hand from her hair and whispered soothingly to her.

"My sweet, you must stay still for Nana."

Elerrina looked at Hithaer apologetically, but he just smiled and continued to paint. As she sat, her mind began to wander to Glorfindel. She knew that he would love this portrait of her and Elyndiriel, but it was difficult for her to endure the painting. She had not painted since that day in the library three years ago. Painting brought back too many horrible memories.

She suppressed a shudder at the thought of Nenthalion. Sometimes the memories still plagued her, no matter how hard she tried to forget them. She frowned. She would not allow that horrid Elf to enter her mind this day and ruin this gift for Glorfindel. Glorfindel was far too precious to her, and this was something that she wanted to give him. And, for some odd reason, she felt that she needed to do it soon.

* * *

Elerrina left Hithaer's study and began to walk home. It had taken several days, but at last, the painting was finished. Soon she would give it to her beloved husband. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled. She was three months old now and was the most beautiful baby that Elerrina had ever seen. _How could I be so fortunate? I am blessed with a loving husband and precious daughter. Everything is so wonderful, but I fear that I shall awaken and find it all to be a dream. _

She quietly entered the house and went into the common room, but she started in surprise as she saw Glorfindel and Erestor sitting there deep in conversation. She placed a finger to her lips for silence, but it was too late, for Elyndiriel awoke and began to cry. The two ellyn grimaced and looked at her apologetically. She glared at them and began to soothe the baby. After a moment, the baby quieted and looked at Glorfindel and Erestor with wide eyes. Glorfindel walked over and kissed Elerrina and the baby.

"Hello, my loves," he said.

Elerrina smiled, and Glorfindel led them to a nearby chair. Erestor smiled at them.

"I have not seen this little one since last week," Erestor said. He grinned as the baby grasped his finger.

"Would you like to hold her?" Elerrina asked.

Erestor's smile faded, and he stared at them in alarm. "I have never held a babe before. I could drop her."

Elerrina laughed. "Nonsense. Anyone can hold a baby."

Before Erestor could protest further, Elerrina placed the baby in his arms. He sat stiffly and the look on his face was one of pure terror. Elerrina and Glorfindel both suppressed a smile at his expression.

"Just relax, Erestor. She will not break," Elerrina told him.

Elyndiriel looked at Erestor for a moment, before she reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair. He grinned as she lightly tugged on his hair. He held her for a few moments before relinquishing her into her father's willing arms. Glorfindel smiled as she began swatting at the house symbol that hung from his neck.

"Do you like this, little one?" he asked.

Glorfindel laid the babe on his knees, and removed his house symbol. He tightened the leather cord that it hung from, and placed it around Elyndiriel's neck. She took hold of it, and he laughed as she placed it in her mouth. _Babies. Always wanting to taste the world around them. _He gently removed the medallion from her mouth, and kissed her soft cheek. He held her close, and she soon fell asleep in his arms. He looked up and saw Elerrina and Erestor grinning at him. He smiled, and the three of them began to talk, ever careful not to wake the sleeping babe.

* * *

Elerrina studied the painting and smiled. Hithaer had just finished hanging it, and she could not wait for Glorfindel to arrive home. Today was the anniversary of their betrothal, and it had taken her weeks to decide what to give him. She wanted to give him something special, something that he would love; and this painting was perfect.

She waited for him in the common room and grinned as the front door opened. He entered the room, and she threw herself into his arms. She kissed him, the way that he liked, and did not cease until he drew back, breathless. She placed her hand over his eyes, and took his hand.

"Come with me, my love," she whispered into his ear. "I have something to show you."

She led him into the bedchamber, and stopped before the painting. She removed her hand from his eyes, and smiled as he gasped. He gaped at the painting in silence for a long moment, before he looked at her.

"Does it please you, beloved?" she asked. "I—"

But she could not finish her statement, for he pulled her into his arms and kissed her in a way that made her knees go weak. She laughed softly as he released her.

"I am going to assume that was a yes, Glorfindel."

"Oh, yes. I love it. The two of you are beautiful." He grinned at her. "Close you eyes. I have something for you as well."

She did as he asked, and she soon felt him come up behind her and fasten something around her neck. She opened her eyes and smiled at the exquisitenecklace that now hung from her neck. It was small and delicate, and several emeralds sparkled brightly against the lovely _mithril _design.

"It is beautiful, Glorfindel."

"No, my love. You are beautiful. I treasure every day of our life together, and will continue to do so until the very end of time."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him in a passionate kiss. After a heady moment, he broke the kiss and embraced her tenderly. She relaxed in his arms, but she frowned as a strange feeling came upon her. Everything was so perfect now, but why did she feel that everything was about to change?

* * *

Late one afternoon, Elerrina strolled through the city, Elyndiriel in her arms. She loved to walk and revel in the beauty of Rivendell, and Elyndiriel seemed to enjoy the walk as well. She was six months old now, and curious about everything. Her eyes were so intelligent, and she was always taking everything in. Elerrina smiled as she came upon Lady Celebrian and the twins. Celebrian smiled in greeting, and the twins rushed over to Elerrina.

"Hello, little ones."

"Can we play with her, Elerrina?" Elladan asked.

Elerrina smiled at them. "I suppose so. But you must be careful."

They nodded, and Elerrina spread her cloak on the ground. She laid Elyndiriel on it, and sat beside her. The elflings began to play with the baby, and Elyndiriel giggled with delight. Elerrina smiled as Celebrian sat beside her.

"She is beautiful, Elerrina, and growing so fast. It will not be long before she is walking around and talking."

"I know. Time has passed so quickly. It seems like only yesterday, she was placed in my arms for the first time."

Celebrian grinned as the baby laughed. "She looks so much like you, Elerrina, but she definitely has Glorfindel's smile."

"Yes. Every time she smiles, I can see him."

Celebrian smiled, and she and Elerrina continued to talk, while the twins played with the baby. When dusk fell, Elerrina bid them farewell and took the baby home. A strange feeling overcame her, and she knew that she needed to be with Glorfindel.

* * *

Glorfindel smiled as Elerrina and Elyndiriel arrived home. He kissed Elerrina and took Elyndiriel in his arms. Elyndiriel squealed as he kissed her, and he grinned.

"How are you, my loves?" he asked.

Elerrina smiled. "We are wonderful. Elyndiriel and I went for a walk, and she played with Elladan and Elrohir. She really seems to love them."

Glorfindel looked down at his daughter. "You are far too young for suitors, little one."

Elerrina laughed and lifted Elyndiriel from his arms. Elerrina placed the baby in her cradle and smiled as she drifted off into slumber.

"Sweet dreams, my love," she whispered.

She smiled as she felt Glorfindel's arms around her. She turned in his arms and kissed him. He smiled at her.

"Let us go for a walk around the countryside tomorrow, Elerrina."


	19. A Cry in the Forest

**Chapter XIX: A Cry in the Forest**

"Please, Glorfindel," Elerrina begged. "Let us keep walking. It is such a beautiful day, and the baby loves the walk."

She looked up at him and pouted slightly. She knew that he could not refuse her when she looked at him like that. He gazed at her for a moment, his eyes shining with a tender fondness, before he smiled in surrender.

"All right, my love," he said. "We cannot stray too far from the city though, for it is not safe."

She gave him a bright smile. "Yes, my love. We will not go much further."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "You always know how to get what you want, do you not?" he asked, his voice tinged with mock annoyance.

She ran her hand through his golden hair, and kissed the special sensitive place on his neck, smiling wickedly as he shuddered. "Yes… I do," she teased.

"You are ruthless, you know."

She smiled. "I know."

He grinned and kissed her. He drew back as Elyndiriel gave a small, frustrated cry. He looked down and smiled at the baby in Elerrina's arms.

"Are you feeling neglected, little one?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed the baby's soft cheek. The baby smiled and put her hands on his face. He gave a playful growl and gently nipped at her fingers, making her squeal with delight.

Elerrina grinned at them. "She wanted a kiss from her _ada_ too."

He smiled. "She can have as many kisses as she wants, for as long as she wants. And so can you." He gave her a quick kiss. "We had better keep walking, or we are going to be here all day," he said, growling playfully into her ear.

She laughed and tapped his arm. "Let us keep walking, love."

"Oh, very well."

Elerrina laughed at the false hurt in his voice. She knew what would make him happy. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Later."

"Yes. Later, my love," he said and kissed her sensitive ear. He grinned as she shuddered. "Tonight."

She looked at him and touched her ear. "And you say I am ruthless!"

He grinned at her, and she smiled as he put his arm around them. They walked for awhile longer, then stopped to rest near a placid lake on the outskirts of the woods. Many large trees grew around the lake and seemed to from a protective, loving canopy around them. Various blossoms grew at the bases of the trees and throughout the meadow. This was a place that seemed unable to harbor any evil, but rather, security and peace. Elerrina sat on the soft grass and set the baby in front of her. She glanced up at Glorfindel and smiled.

"Is she not the most beautiful baby you have ever seen, Glorfindel?"

"That she is, my love." He sat beside her and began to play with Elyndiriel. He smiled when her little baby hand grasped his finger.

Elerrina watched them, her mouth curved into an adoring smile. Glorfindel was absolutely in love with the baby and she with him. Elerrina had never loved him more than she did at this moment. He was a wonderful father. He sensed her staring and smiled at her.

"What is it, my love?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I love you, Glorfindel."

"And I you, beloved."

Glorfindel took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They remained in each other's embrace until a strange noise startled them. He glanced around in alarm. The noise was coming from the woods and heading straight for them. Elerrina grabbed the baby and rose. Glorfindel stood in front of them and drew his bow. They looked on in horror as a pack of wolf-like creatures ran from the woods, their pace fast and unrelenting.

* * *

Elerrina nearly lost her footing as Glorfindel shoved her back. She cried out as the creatures attacked him. He slashed his sword at the beasts, impaling one. 

"Get out of here, Elerrina!" he shouted. "Now!"

She tried to run, but several of the beasts surrounded her. She clutched the baby to her, and tried to withdraw from the creatures, but it was to no avail. The beasts snarled and snapped at her, but they did not charge. She turned sharply as she heard a predatory growl behind her. A large beast with bloodthirsty, yellow eyes stared at her hungrily. She stared at the beast in terror as it charged, its claws and fangs bared.

* * *

Glorfindel tried to get to Elerrina as the beasts surrounded her, but four of the creatures attacked him at once, knocking him to the ground. He fought to free himself as more of the beasts leapt upon him. 

"Elerrina!" he cried as one of the wolves attacked her. She dropped the baby as she fell. "No!" he shouted and kicked one of the beasts off of him.

As he struggled to free himself, one of the beasts bit deeply into his leg, causing him to yell out in pain. Using his other leg, he kicked the beast between the eyes, which caused it to release his leg. He could hear his baby screaming, and he frantically looked at his wife. Elerrina lay motionless on the ground, and one of the beasts was dragging off the baby.

"No!" Using every ounce of strength he had, he somehow managed to throw off the creatures. Stabbing two, he went for his baby, but froze in horror as he realized that the baby and the beast were gone. He spun around, hearing another sound coming towards him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Nenthalion approaching.

"You!" Glorfindel cried.

"I have waited a long time for this moment, Glorfindel," he said, giving Glorfindel a malicious smile. "How do you like my beasts?"

"How could you do this, Nenthalion?"

"You stole everything that I loved from me!" He looked around at the carnage before him. "Now I have done the same to you!" Nenthalion drew his sword and slowly began to advance. "Now I shall destroy what is left of you!"

"I will kill you for this!" Glorfindel hissed.

The two Elves fought, both equally matched in skill. After several heated moments, Nenthalion began to gain the upper hand, for Glorfindel could not move as quickly with his injured leg. The fight raged on, but as Nenthalion was about to deliver a deadly blow, a noise caused him to stop. Glorfindel turned and saw three Rivendell scouts riding towards them. Cursing, Nenthalion retreated.

"This is not done yet, Glorfindel!" he shouted as he ran into the forest. The three riders halted before Glorfindel.

"Lord Glorfindel, are you all right?" one of the scouts asked.

"Never mind me!"

"We will go after him, my lord!"

"No! One of the beasts has taken my daughter." He pointed at two of the scouts. "You two, go find my daughter!" he commanded. He pointed to the other Elf. "You, help my wife!"

The two Elves rode off in search of his daughter, and the remaining Elf went to Elerrina. Glorfindel limped over to them and knelt down. The scout looked at him, and then at the wound on his leg.

"Let me tend to that wound, my lord."

"No! Help my wife!"

The Elf looked at him. "I can do nothing for her, my lord. You, I can help."

Glorfindel felt his heart stop. "No," he said, his voice breaking. He leaned down and cradled Elerrina in his arms. Signs of death that he had not noticed before became vividly clear in that moment. Elerrina's skin was so cold and white. Her eyes were glassy and fixed on some distant place.

"Please, Elerrina," he whispered. "Do not leave me." He began to tremble, for he could no longer feel the life within her. "Please."

But it was too late. She was gone. Closing his eyes, he wept.

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am considering writing an addition to "Found" about Alexa and Haldir's life in Valinor. Glorfindel and Elerrina will be included also, of course. I would love to know your opinions on this. Thanks and don't forget to review!


	20. Shattered

**Chapter XX: Shattered**

"I think we should tighten the border security, Erestor," Elrond said. "Orcs are becoming more numerous as of late."

"I agree, Lord Elrond. They are growing bolder in their attacks as well. But I believe that a few more well-placed archers will scare them away."

Erestor glanced up sharply as several guards ran by them, heading for the city gates. Erestor looked at Elrond in alarm. What was going on? Another group of guards ran by, and Elrond called out to one of them.

"You there! What is going on?" Elrond demanded.

The guard came forward and bowed. "Lord Glorfindel has been attacked outside of the city, my lords. Someone has been killed."

Erestor did not need to hear anymore. He began running for his sword, but stopped as he heard someone call.

"They are returning!"

Erestor turned and ran toward the city gates, but he froze at the sight before him. Glorfindel was walking into the city, Elerrina in his arms. Both of them were covered in blood, and the empty look on Glorfindel's face told Erestor that most of it was not his own. _Elerrina. _Erestor rushed over to Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, what happened?" He reached out his arms to him. "Let me take her for you."

Glorfindel glared at him. "No! Do not touch her," he snarled. "Just leave us alone."

Glorfindel walked on, and Erestor stared after him, his heart hurting. He reached up and brushed a tear from his eye. He could not give in to his grief over losing his beloved friend. At least, not right now.

* * *

Later that day, two scouts rode into Rivendell. They dismounted and approached Erestor, who was standing near the gates.

"We seek Lord Glorfindel, my lord," one said.

"He does not wish to see anyone," Erestor informed them.

"It is of grave importance, my lord. It is concerning his daughter."

Erestor's eyes widened in surprise. _The baby?_ The grim look on the scout's face told Erestor that the news he bore was not of a pleasant nature. "Come with me. But just one of you."

Erestor led the scout to the Hall of the Dead and paused before the door. He told the scout to remain outside, and Erestor silently entered the Hall. Glorfindel was there, kneeling before Elerrina. He turned as Erestor entered.

"Go away," he said, his face lined with pain.

"A scout is here, Glorfindel. He has news of your daughter."

Glorfindel rose as the scout entered. The scout glanced at Glorfindel, but quickly lowered his eyes.

"What news have you of my daughter?" Glorfindel demanded.

"We did not find her, my lord. Nor did we locate the Elf that attacked you. This is all that we found."

He handed Glorfindel a piece of the baby's dress and part of her medallion. Both were covered in blood. Glorfindel just stared at the them for a long moment before he turned and went back to Elerrina. Erestor ushered the scout out, then turned back to his friend. Glorfindel was kneeling before Elerrina again, but this time his shoulders were shaking. Erestor walked over and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Glorfindel glanced up at him, tears streaming down his face.

"Send out more riders, Erestor," he begged. "I cannot give up on my baby."

Erestor nodded. "I will, my friend."

Glorfindel gave a small nod and returned his gaze to Elerrina. Erestor left the Hall, and went to send more riders out to search for the baby, even though there was almost no chance of her being alive.

* * *

Nenthalion ran through the forest, brambles and branches scratching his arms and face. But these small flickers of pain were nothing to him. He was far more concerned with avoiding the scouts that were on his trail. He continued to run, but stopped when he heard something that sounded like a cry. He walked toward the sound, until he came upon a small section of undergrowth. One of his wolves was there, snarling at a crying baby. Nenthalion shouted at the beast, scaring it away.

Nenthalion slowly walked forward and stared at the baby on the ground. She was screaming and there were several deep scratches and bite marks along her shoulder and below her collarbone. He looked at the baby for a moment longer before he finally picked her up. She continued to cry, and he became flustered. He had no idea how to handle a baby.

"Quiet, child," he commanded.

She began to cry harder, and he sighed in frustration. He tore off a piece of his cloak, and placed it on the baby's wound, attempting to staunch the flow of blood. He held her close to him and began to whisper to her. After a while, she began to quiet, and she looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

Nenthalion stared at her in confusion. _What am I going to do with this baby?_ Until today, he had not even realized that Elerrina had a child. He had been watching her and Glorfindel for some time, and he had never seen them bring a baby with them on a walk before. He sighed. He did not have time for this. He needed to get to his camp and to his horse, before the scouts, or Glorfindel caught up with him. But he could not leave the baby here, for she would surely be found and that would bring Glorfindel too much joy. _No. That I will not allow!_ He would take her with him and decide what to do with her later.


	21. The Hunt

**Chapter XXI: The Hunt**

Two days had passed since the loss of those whom Glorfindel loved most. He had just buried Elerrina, and he was hoping against hope that he would not have to do the same for his daughter. Erestor had sent out more riders, but they had not yet returned. He reached up and clutched the piece of medallion that now hung from his neck. His daughter's medallion. He walked along the pathways of the city and stopped before Elerrina's favorite statue. The mournful elleth's eyes pierced into him, causing him to feel the heavy weight of his grief. He longed to succumb to his grief, but he could not. His daughter still needed him. He glanced up as Erestor approached.

"Glorfindel, the riders have returned," Erestor said.

"What did they find? Did they find my baby?" Glorfindel asked, his eyes pleading.

Erestor shook his head. "They found no trace of her or Nenthalion." He put his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "I am so sorry, my friend."

Glorfindel closed his eyes and hung his head. _My baby. My precious Elyndiriel._ The world began to spin, and he felt ill. He shook off Erestor's hand and stumbled back to his house. He went into the bedchamber and stopped before his daughter's cradle. He stood there for a long while, just staring at the empty cradle. He picked up the baby's blanket and held it close to him. He collapsed onto the bed, on the side that Elerrina used to lie on. He could still smell the sweet scent of her on the pillow.

His grief consumed him, and he began to weep. _My wife. My baby. _He cried for hours until all his tears were spent. He lay on the bed, filled with emptiness and pain. The painting of his wife and daughter stared at him, and he sat up as a powerful rage took hold of him. He tore through the room, screaming and breaking everything in his path. He refused to believe that his daughter was dead! He was going to hunt down that vile filth, find out where his daughter was, and then kill him. He snatched up his sword and bow and headed for the stables. He crossed Elrond's path, but he charged on, ignoring him. Elrond grabbed his arm, and Glorfindel looked at him with wild, hateful eyes.

"Where are you going, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked.

"I am going to find my daughter and kill Nenthalion," he snarled.

Elrond shook his head. "The riders found no trace of either of them. She is gone, Glorfindel, and he has disappeared."

Glorfindel wrenched his arm free from Elrond's grasp. "I do not care what they found or did not find! I am going to find my child, and I am going to kill that filth if it is the last thing that I do! Now get out of my way!"

He shoved past Elrond and made his way to the stables. He mounted Asfaloth and tore out of the city, his heart consumed with hope and rage.

* * *

Nenthalion traveled quickly, stopping only when absolutely necessary. He knew that Glorfindel would eventually come after him, and he wanted to get as far away from Rivendell as possible. The baby cried often, and she seemed to grow weaker by the day. He stopped near the mountains to make camp and to tend the baby's wound. He found several healing herbs in the woods, and he applied them to the wound along with a fresh bandage. The baby continued to cry, and he knew that he was going to have to get her some food, or she was going to die.

He left her at the camp and crept into the nearby village. It was dusk, and it would be easier for him to get what he needed and still remain unseen. He searched the various vendor carts until he found one that sold vessels of milk. The vendor was not at the cart, so he stole two of the vessels. He quickly left the village and returned to his camp. The baby was still crying, and he sighed in annoyance. _How can one so small create so much noise? She does not cease her crying no matter what I do!_

He built a fire and sat beside it with the baby. He cradled her in his arms and tried to feed her the milk, but she would not drink it.

"Come, little one. You must eat."

She continued to refuse the milk and cried harder. He growled and set her down. He glared at her as she screamed.

"Very well. If you will not eat now, then you will starve!"

He walked over to his horse and removed his wineskin. He took a long drink from it, then looked over at the baby. Her cries had changed from shrill screams to pathetic whimpers. He sighed. He pitied the child, which was something that was unusual for him. He rarely felt pity for anything. _What am I going to do with her? I certainly cannot keep her._ Then it came to him: Dargon. He was a trader that Nenthalion had done business with in the past. Dargon traded many things, but his primary interest was slaves. _I will take her there. He can deal with her._

* * *

Nenthalion traveled south, heading for Dargon's estate. It would take him many weeks to get there, and the baby was growing weaker by the mile. If she was not screaming, which was not very often, she was in a deep sleep that he was unable to rouse her out of. An unwelcome concern filled him, and he attempted to feed her once again. This time she took the milk, and he sighed in relief.

He frowned as he watched her eat. She looked so much like her mother. He sighed. He felt some regret over what he had done, but it was too late now. What was done could not be undone. The baby drank the milk quickly, and she looked up at him with curious blue eyes. He flinched as she grasped his finger. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he looked at his finger clutched in her tiny hand.

"If only your mother had chosen me, this would have never happened." He sighed. "I am sorry that you are suffering, little one. It was never my intention to involve you in this."

He looked down at the baby and realized that she had fallen asleep once again. _At least she is not crying._ He fingered the piece of medallion that was around her neck. He did not know what it was, but it did not matter, for it was of no use to him. He sighed. He did not have time for these distractions. They needed to continue moving. He held the baby close and mounted his horse as quietly as he could. He nudged the animal, and they continued on to Dargon's estate.

* * *

Glorfindel picked up Nenthalion's trail on the outskirts of the forest. It was odd to be able to find an Elf's trail so easily, but Nenthalion was moving slowly for some reason. Perhaps he had been injured. Glorfindel hoped as much. Nenthalion's trail soon changed to that of a rider, and Glorfindel quickened his pace. He traveled for days, never stopping, never wavering in his quest for vengeance. After many days, he came upon a small village at the base of the mountains. He entered the village and approached the first person that he came across: a bread vendor.

"Have you seen a dark-haired Elf in this village?" Glorfindel asked.

The vendor stared at him like he was mad. "The only Elf I have seen around here is you. Now either buy something, or go bother someone else."

Glorfindel glared at the man, his eyes wild and filled with darkness. Fear crept into the man's eyes as he looked into Glorfindel's. The vendor withdrew from him, but Glorfindel just turned and stormed away. He had more important things to do than teaching that man a lesson in manners. He questioned more vendors along the main road, but none had seen or heard of Nenthalion. Glorfindel left the village and continued his relentless pursuit of Nenthalion.


	22. Resolution

**Chapter XXII: Resolution**

Another bolt of lightening rent the sky, frightening the baby and making her cry again. Nenthalion drew his cloak more tightly around her, shielding her from the pouring rain. It was a dark, moonless night, and this raging storm was slowing their pace. However, he knew that it would not be long until they reached Dargon's estate.

He glanced down at the baby. She had grown stronger and had healed well over these past weeks. She had also ceased her incessant crying for the most part, much to his relief. He touched her arm and was surprised by how cold her skin was. He stopped under a section of underbrush and wrapped the baby in a warm blanket. After she was secure, he held her close to him and continued on. Soon Dargon's large house loomed before them. He dismounted and walked up to the large front door. He knocked, and several minutes passed before the door finally opened. An annoyed butler stood there, staring at him.

"I am here to see Dargon," Nenthalion said.

The butler nodded and motioned him inside. The man led him to the great hall, and went to inform Dargon of Nenthalion's presence. Several minutes passed before Dargon entered the room.

"I have suffered your presence before in order to do business, Elf. Now what do you want?" Dargon demanded.

Nenthalion resisted the urge to grab the man by the throat and break his neck. But he could not do this. He needed to get rid of the baby, and Dargon was his best chance of doing so. Nenthalion moved his cloak aside, revealing the baby to Dargon's dark gaze.

"I know that you deal in slaves, and I wish to sell you this baby," Nenthalion said.

Dargon's brows rose. "You wish to sell me your child? That is cruel, even for an Elf."

Nenthalion began to reply, but froze as the baby nuzzled his chest. His heart softened, and for a moment, he considered keeping her. He shook his head and frowned. What was he going to do with a baby, Glorfindel's daughter no less? He had to be rid of her. He glared at Dargon. "She was nothing but a mistake, and I want nothing more to do with her. Now will you take her?"

"What am I going to do with a baby? An _Elven_ baby no less."

"She will grow," Nenthalion said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really? That I would not have guessed." Dargon sighed in annoyance. "Very well. I will take her."

Dargon untied a money pouch from his belt and tossed it to Nenthalion. Dargon turned and called for one of his servants. Nenthalion handed the baby to him, and Dargon took her, a disgusted look on his face. Nenthalion glanced up as a young woman entered the room. She was small with long, black hair, and Nenthalion could see her trembling as she approached. Dargon thrust the baby into her arms.

"Take this child to your quarters," Dargon commanded. "Now."

The woman turned and quickly took the baby from the room. Nenthalion watched them as they left, his heart filled with an unexplainable emotion. Dargon turned and scowled at him.

"Our business is finished, Elf. Now leave and do not return."

Nenthalion glared at Dargon for a moment, still considering killing him, but he decided against it. The man was not worth the effort. He left the house and traveled on, determined to never think of that child again.

* * *

Alora carried the baby back to her quarters. She sat on her bed and set the babe in front of her. Alora's heart was pounding, and she eyed the baby warily. She could not believe this was happening. She had lost her own daughter in childbirth less than a year ago, and the thought of caring for another child troubled and frightened her. In fact, her inability to bear more children was the reason that her husband had given her to Dargon. She sighed. How could she care for this child? 

The baby began to cry, and Alora picked her up, filled with uncertainty. She whispered soothing words to her, and the babe soon quieted. She stared at Alora for a moment before she smiled and grabbed a handful of Alora's hair. Alora grinned and nuzzled the baby, her heart suddenly filled with a deep, unexplainable love for the child. She kissed the baby's soft cheek and rocked her gently.

"All will be well, little one," she whispered. "I will take care of you. My little Alexa."

* * *

Glorfindel pursued Nenthalion for many weeks with no success. But he refused to give up. One evening, Glorfindel tracked Nenthalion to a large estate. He looked up at it in surprise. What was this place? He dismounted and knocked on the large door. After a moment, a young man opened the door and stared at Glorfindel, his eyes filled with annoyance. 

"I wish to speak to the master of the house," Glorfindel said.

"Very well," the man said. "Wait here."

The man disappeared inside the house, and it was several moments before any sound came from the house. The door finally opened, and a tall, dark-haired man stood before Glorfindel. He eyed Glorfindel for a moment before speaking.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"Have you seen a dark-haired Elf?"

The man gave him a derisive look. "Why should I tell you anything, Elf?"

At that moment, something inside Glorfindel, something dark and primal, broke free of its chains and lashed out. Glorfindel's hand darted out and grabbed the man by the throat. He looked into the man's eyes, his own blazing with rage.

"Answer me!" Glorfindel snarled. "Have you seen another Elf around here or not?"

Fear crept into the man's eyes, but it was soon replaced by a scornful arrogance. He snapped his fingers and glared at Glorfindel. "No. I have not seen any other Elves around here."

Glorfindel glanced around as several burly guards began to advance upon him. He returned his attention to the man, and the man gave him an evil smile.

"I have answered you, Elf. Now leave!" the man growled.

Glorfindel looked into the man's eyes, his own filled with hatred. "If I find out that you have lied to me, I will return."

He released the man and stormed away. He quickly mounted Asfaloth and continued his hunt for vengeance.

* * *

Several more weeks passed, and Glorfindel followed Nenthalion's trail to a small town. Glorfindel approached the nearest vendor and questioned him. 

"Have you seen a dark-haired Elf in this town?" Glorfindel asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, my lord. I saw him head for the tavern last eve. He may still be there."

A malicious excitement coursed through Glorfindel's veins. "Where is this tavern?"

"On the edge of the village, near the woods."

Glorfindel left the vendor and nearly ran for the tavern. When he reached it, he drew his sword and entered. He scanned the room and to his delight, Nenthalion was sitting at a table in the back, intently studying his drink. The two other patrons in the tavern were sitting near the door, and were staring at Glorfindel as though he was mad. Perhaps he was. Glorfindel glanced at the barkeep, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You might want to leave," Glorfindel said. "Now."

The barkeep nodded, and he and the other two men quickly left the tavern. Glorfindel turned back to Nenthalion and began to approach, the single purpose of killing Nenthalion controlling him.

"I have finally found you, Nenthalion!" Glorfindel snarled.

Nenthalion looked up at him in mild surprise. "I can hardly contain my joy."

Glorfindel glared at him, the hatred burning in his eyes. "Where is my daughter?"

Nenthalion gave him an evil smile. "I found her in the clutches of my beast. She made a nice meal for him."

Glorfindel felt like he had been kicked low and hard. The last flicker of hope he had of finding his daughter faded. He glared at Nenthalion, his eyes blazing with murderous rage. "I am going to kill you for this!"

Nenthalion rose and drew his sword. "I doubt that."

Glorfindel attacked him with all the rage and hatred that had been eating him alive for months. He felt as though some darkness had taken hold of him and had now escaped with a vengeance. The fight was vicious, but Glorfindel eventually began to gain the upper hand. However, Nenthalion grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it at Glorfindel. Glorfindel deflected the chair, but growled in rage as he saw Nenthalion running for the back door.

Glorfindel chased him into the woods, until Nenthalion finally turned and began to attack him again. The fight raged on, but Nenthalion fought with fear, and Glorfindel used that to his advantage. He wounded Nenthalion, who fell to the ground. Glorfindel closed in on him, as Nenthalion scrambled to his knees.

"Please do not kill me," Nenthalion begged, his eyes full of fear. "Have mercy upon me."

"Like the mercy you showed my wife and daughter?" Glorfindel sneered. "I do not think so!" He rammed his sword into Nenthalion's heart. Glorfindel glared into his eyes as he wrenched his sword free. Nenthalion fell to the ground, dead.

Falling to his knees, Glorfindel stared at the blood covering his hands. His blood lust began to fade, and the true weight of what had happened finally was revealed to him. At long last, the beast was dead, and his family could finally have peace.

* * *

Glorfindel rode back to Rivendell, his heart heavy with pain and despair. Justice had been served, but it did not fill him with the satisfaction that he had hoped it would. Nenthalion's death could not bring back his wife and daughter. _How am I going to be able to continue on? Without them, I am nothing._

He clutched Elyndiriel's medallion and sighed heavily. He would live on, and he would always hope, deep in his heart, that his daughter would return to him someday. He looked to the West, a wistful expression on his face. One day the door to Mandos' Hall would open, either for his entrance or for Elerrina's release, and on that day they would be reunited, never to be separated again.

**Fin **

**Author's Note: **This is the end of "Fragments". Sniff. I am still considering making a sequel to "Found" about Alexa and Haldir's life in Valinor (Elerrina and Glorfindel will be in it too), but I would like to know what your opinions are on the subject. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I thank you for all of your reviews!


End file.
